


Blue Mountain Town

by WyleEcoyote



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deception, Drug Use, Gore, It’s not done just bear with me, Multi, Mystery, Vivid Hallucinations, a little slow at first but it gets going, crime and mystery, descriptive drug use, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyleEcoyote/pseuds/WyleEcoyote
Summary: Welcome to Blue Mountain Springs





	1. Welcome to Blue Mountain Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Blue Mountain Springs

  
"Walker!.... Walker Lee!" A voice called out in a semi-quiet home, the sound of footsteps followed with the creaking of an old door, "Yeah, dad? Did you fall again?" Walker called back to his father as he made his way down the hall to the wooden steps, "No, breakfast is ready, come get it. Afterwards help Priscilla with the dishes." The old man spoke, looking up at Walker from his wheelchair, "And wake your brother up, s'bout time for school." He added. "Yes sir." Walker nodded, making his way to the door adjacent to his.

Walker knocked gently, "Jimmy Dean, wake up if you're not already." He called to his younger sibling, "I am, you taking me to school?" His country twang a little thicker than Walker's, "Uhh, maybe, we'll see," with a shrug the older started back down the stairs, Jimmy following barely a shadow's length behind him.

"I'm working on it dad, it's just like everyone's got somebody working for 'em already," Priscilla shrugged, "It ain't about that Priscilla, it's about showin' 'em you can work harder than the rest they got." Her father argued. Walker sat at the table across from him and dug into his plate quickly, Jimmy sat beside his older sister, seemingly deaf to the whole situation. "Do you honestly think they're going to fire someone doing the same quality job I could do just 'cause I tell 'em, 'Oh well I could work better than anyone here', that's not gonna get me a job-" "You're damn right that ain't gonna get you a job, not puttin' it like that. Listen to what I'm sayin' Priscilla," "Dad, I am listening, you just don't get it, you haven't-" "Hey! I'll just ask Greg if she can come work there with me." Walker interrupted, trying to keep the two of them from getting into it again.

Most mornings had been like this, ever since Priscilla graduated out of high school, their father had been pushing her to start work, which after 12 applications put in with nothing coming back, it seemed impossible and incredibly disheartening. But still they argued about it, through redundancy and all. Their father was silent for most of breakfast until he finally chimed in, "... Alright.. thank you Walker." Followed by more silence until Walker responded with a small 'Yeah' before he was onto helping his sister with the dishes.

"Thanks fer driving me Lee," Jimmy Dean voiced as the car door squeaked open, "Mhm, lucky I didn't make ya walk in the snow." Walker joked with a laugh, "Have a good day goofball, don't get up to trouble ya hear?" Walker's fatherly tone rang in "Yeah, no makeshift snow slides this year," Priscilla chimed in as well with a friendly laugh and Jimmy rolled his eyes playfully "I won't, Scout's honor. See ya Lee, see ya Prissy, love ya'll." He laughed, walking away.

Walker stayed until his brother had gotten inside, then he took off to Fred & Greg's, the local grocery mart. "You think Greg will hire me on for real?" Priscilla broke the silence with her soft voice. Walker Shrugged, "I can't say for sure... I know we've been needing help sometimes but," Walker started, he sighed in thought before he looked to his sister for a brief moment, "Not a lot of people shop there anymore, not since Clover's came to town." He finished, watching the road ahead of him.

Priscilla was silent for a moment, then she sighed "I guess... I've tried Clover's ya know," she voiced like she didn't want to hear herself say it, like it wasn't even supposed to be said aloud. "And?" Walker asked, unbothered by it. Silence fell between them again for a moment before Priscilla spoke up, "Positions are filled," Walker nodded, "Like always." She finished, and it was quiet again. "This town is dying, you know it?" The question carried an obvious answer, one everyone who lived in Blue Mountain Springs knew. "I think Greg can spare a spot." And Priscilla sighed as the question she had posed was brushed off, "Well I hope, I'm tired of arguing every morning, damn it," she laughed a bit and Walker joined in.

"Hey there Walker Lee! Having a good morning so far? I mean besides the cold and all?" Greg called from the middle of the store, pricing items on the shelves, "Hi there Priscilla!" He added. The both of them waved and Walker put on his apron, "Yeah, so far so-so." He chuckled, Priscilla leisurely following behind him, "Well ain't that the best we do these days?" Greg half joked, Walker only shrugged "I reckon so." He replied, "Hey uh, Prissy's looking for a job, is there possibly anything she can do here for a pay check?" He added. Greg thought for a moment then he looked around, "Well, if she wants she can start decorating for Halloween, other than that uh..." he trailed off in thought, "Well I s'pose we need someone to help stock, so she can do that as well, how's that?" He asked and Walker nodded "Yeah, that's great, thank you so much." He voiced gratefully, "Don't even worry none," Greg replied, making his way to give Priscilla an apron, some decorations, and a name tag.

Later that afternoon Greg had driven Priscilla to pick Jimmy up from school and then home before he returned to the store. Walker stayed, still re-pricing items and keeping busy. The phone rang and after a moment of quietness Greg called out "Walker! Delivery time." And he handed the younger man a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it.

Walker loaded up the groceries in his car and made his way to the address on the paper. The drive was quiet and lonely, it gave him time to think about his life and his time spent in Blue Mountain Springs, and what he had really made of himself. His thoughts found him a bit disappointed but the feeling was nothing new and left him no different. When he had arrived, the driveway was long and led to a large, nicer looking house, much nicer than his own. 

The paper bags crinkled as Walker gathered them all in his arms. He walked up the white painted wooden steps, unlike his at home these didn't creak under his pressure. "Mr.Shepherd?" Walker called, making way towards the front door which was opened. The heat from the inside leaked through the screen door that swung a bit in the light wind. Walker shivered in the chill before he decided to go on in, "Mr.Shepherd?" He called again, looking around until he found the kitchen. Silence stayed before Walker called out again, "Uh, Mr. Shepherd?" This time his tone held concern. 

A sudden commotion came from upstairs before footsteps were heard down a hall and down some stairs, "Yes? Hi I'm here, hello!" a hurried but friendly voice called back. Walker turned to look at a very tall man, he thought he must've been six foot six, entering through a swinging door on the other side of the kitchen. He was someone Walker didn't recognize, which was odd in this quaint little town.

"Howdy... uh delivery?" Walker spoke, motioning with the bags in his arms, "Oh! Yes hello, I hope it wasn't too much trouble getting out here," the man voiced as he approached Walker, a kind disarming smile on his face. "Oh, no not at all... you new around here?" Walker asked, returning a smile of his own, taking a moment to examine the other. He had a short dark beard that barely went past the frame of his face, obviously well groomed, his hair was a dark brown color, short and lightly brushed but somehow professional looking, and his eyes were dark blue. Somehow he looked a little out of place for a town like this.

The man nodded, "Yeah, I moved here about three days ago." His voice lacked in country influence, "My name's Irin, nice to meet you," he paused to lean forward just a tad so he could read Walker's name tag, "Walker Lee." He finished with a smile, a hand outstretched. Walker smiled, reaching to shake Irin's hand, "Likewise, a pleasure. What do you do? If you don't mind my askin' of course." He questioned the taller man.

"I'm a science teacher, I start Monday at the high school." Irin responded as Walker helped him put away the groceries he had bought, "Oh, I didn't know Mr.Weston was retiring," Walker voiced and Irin looked at him with a little shrug, shutting the cupboard door. "Hmm.. I'll take a wild guess here and say that you're out of high school then?" The man questioned, Walker nodded, "Yes sir, I graduated two years ago." He confirmed. A knowing silence passed between them before Irin took a breath, "So, Walker, how much do I owe you?" He questioned, pulling out his wallet. "Oh no, there's no charge for deliveries." Walker responded kindly and Irin looked surprised, "Oh... Well can I give you a tip?" Walker nodded "Yeah, you can." He laughed gently.

The taller man pulled out fifteen dollars and handed it to Walker, who stowed it safely away in his apron pocket, "Thank you." He voiced and Irin shook his head lightly, "Not a worry," the man spoke humbly. Walker found a comfort within this moment, a comfort he forgot he was missing and it warmed him as the sun set through the windows.

"Uh, well I should get going." Walker spoke up finally, "Ah, yeah I'd hate for you to catch a cold out there," Irin replied as the both of them walked to the front door. Walker stepped out and began towards his car but he stopped on the steps, turning to look back at Irin, "Welcome to Blue Mountain Springs, by the way. My last name is Haywood, I live out on Piney Street if you ever find yourself needing anything." Walker smiled and the other hesitated a bit but smiled quickly "Thank you, it was really nice meeting you." He responded.

As fresh snow started to lightly fall, Walker left from Mr.Shepherd's driveway and started on the quiet drive back to the store. For a moment he began to think about life again but red and blue flashing lights drew him away. Time seemed to slow as Walker drove past a familiar home, two police cars sat outside with their lights going but sirens off. Though he didn't know the people who lived there very well, he sort of knew their son, Otis Laughlin, but only through school. Walker mostly kept to himself after graduation, without much to do in this town it was easy getting off track and turning your life into a waste, but something about this didn't seem right, it bothered him deep inside but he couldn't place why.

When Walker got back home, his father sat in his wheelchair in the living room, the same spot as always. "Hey Walker Lee, d'ya hear about the Laughlin's?" Their dad questioned, plates clinked against one another while two pans sizzled on the stove, Priscilla hovering over them while Jimmy set the table, "No, I didn't but I saw the police at their house earlier. What happened?" Walker questioned back, shedding from his heavy jacket, scarf, and toboggan to hang on the rack. "They say their boy is missin' and nobody's seen him since last night." Their father answered, turning up the news as the anchors spoke about the the information that had been gathered so far. "Yeah, it's like he's just up and disappeared." Jimmy Dean added in.

At first Walker felt unbothered by all this, but as the television droned on with their lacking amount of information, it sunk into him. A seed of fear planted itself in unscathed soil and began to slowly grow, "Ya'll think they'll find him?" He asked, concern apparent on his face along with confusion. Jimmy, Priscilla, and their father turned their heads to Walker, then they all looked at each other and shared a feeling of unknowingness before their father attempted to calm the stir "Yeah.. Yeah I got faith that they will." He nodded, reassuring himself and hopefully his children. 

As they all ate dinner in their quiet home, conversation passed about the day but always found its way back to Otis Laughlin. And once everyone had settled into bed, Walker laid awake in his, staring at his immobile ceiling fan. A lot of questions fell into his mind like raindrops, many questions all at once, ones he wasn't sure he'd ever get the answers to, yet still they were there. 

Nothing ever happened in this tiny town, in Blue Mountain Springs, the town tucked away into a mountain range, a boring dead end place where the buildings seemed stuck in time. No nothing ever happened here, that is not until now.


	2. Harry’s Burger Shack

The snow that had began to fall continued to until the early dawn the next morning. The Haywood house lay silent but not all occupants asleep. Walker had tossed and turned most of the night, haunted by the happenings of yesterday. He laid awake, staying still as he stared at his ceiling again, and in that brief moment he felt like he could lose himself, like he could lock himself away in the far reaches of his mind. Walker closed his eyes, 'A safe haven,' he thought, '...a prison.' he deduced. As the sunlight seeped into his room through the windows, he could hear the whine of his father's wheelchair wheels as the old man got into it.

"Walker Lee!" He called from the bottom of the steps. The oldest got up from his bed, making his way to the stairs once again, "Yeah?" Walker answered, "Would ya go out and get some firewood, get the fireplace going?" Their father requested and his son nodded, "Yeah." And he headed back into his room to get warmer clothes on. "Hey! Wake your sister up too while ya at it, please." The old man's voice called out to Walker once more.

The fire snapped and popped while pans sizzled on the stove again, and then the phone began to ring. "Priscilla Anne," Their father's voice called, "answer that please!" He finished, "I'm kinda in the middle of cooking, dad!" She called back, "I got it!" Walker interjected before more could be said, quickly hurrying to the phone that hung on the wall. "Hello?.. Oh hey Jolene," he answered, "Oh, well I'm working all day, but afterwards we can all get together, that be alright?" The two carried on in light conversation for a moment. Otis Laughlin never came up.

"Alright, I'll see ya'll at Harry's then. Alrighty, take care Jolene." And with that Walker hung the phone back up in its place and joined his family for breakfast at the table. "What're you gonna get up to today, Jimmy?" Their father asked, and the youngest shrugged, "I reckon I'll hangout with Beau," he paused to get a bite, "Him and Tyler wanna go bow huntin', so I figured we'd do that." He finished, their father nodded, "Reckon ya'll got work, huh?" He looked to Priscilla and Walker, who both nodded to confirm.

"Could I take your truck? Walker works later than I do, and I don't wanna bother Greg for rides all the time," Priscilla questioned. There was a silence before their father nodded, "S'fine, just be careful. And you let me know if you decide to go anywhere before ya come home after work, okay?" It wouldn't be obvious from the outside looking in, but a heavy worry and concern sat in the words their father spoke. Almost an uncertainty as well. "I will, I promise." She responded with assurance and a smile.

The day continued at it's normal boring pace. A few customers still loyal to Fred&Greg's came by to shop and talk with Greg, a few of them sharing conversation with Walker and Priscilla as well. When the afternoon had quieted down again, and after Priscilla had gone, the grocery mart's phone rang, almost exactly on the dot as yesterday. Greg walked to answer it, in no rush at all, and he made casual conversation once the telephone was against his ear. "Hey Walker! Delivery for Mr.Shepherd!" Greg called out once he was off of the phone. Walker made way to the front of the store, grabbing the two bags off the counter to load up in his car. 

Before he stepped outside, the Laughlin's pulled up in the front parking spaces. Mrs.Laughlin stepped out of the vehicle, face red and puffy, freshly tearstained cheeks and papers in her hands. The both of them had been crying, Walker could see it, even on Mr.Laughlin, who hid himself away and stared off at nothing in particular. "Oh, excuse me Walker," Mrs.Laughlin's voice was small and quiet as she pardoned herself out of Walker's way, "Can I put some of these up in the store, Greg?" She asked, setting the 'Missing Person' posters down on the counter. "Yes, of course you can Mrs.Laughlin. Would you like some help?" Greg offered, a warming kindness in his words, "Please, if you wouldn't mind." and though Mrs.Laughlin smiled, she looked ready to come apart at any second. Walker waved to them both before loading up the two bags of groceries.

Snow crunched under Walker's boots, the wind whipped hard. It burned his cheeks and nose, and tears welled up over his dark brown eyes at the sting, honey colored hair obscuring his vision even more. He trudged his way onto the porch anyhow, rock salt cracked as he continued up the steps. "Mr.Shepherd! Delivery!" Walker called out through the screen door. "Come on in!" Irin called from somewhere inside the house.

Walker set the bags down on the counter and started putting things up, soon he was joined by Irin who wore a clean lab coat over a light colored knit sweater, the same disarming smile on his face. He helped to put the groceries away, "How are you this afternoon?" Irin questioned, Walker looked to him and smiled, "I'm alright. Gettin' along." He replied, "You?" He questioned back. Irin started to fold up the paper bags so he could stow them away, "I'm doing well. Though the news is sad, I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like." The man commented, closing the island drawer. Walker hung his head in thought, "Do you have any kids?" He questioned, "Ah, no.. never really thought about it, to be honest." Irin answered truthfully, Walker nodded before they shared a brief moment of silence. 

"Mrs.Laughlin stopped by the shop before I left, she had posters with her," Walker paused, staring at the tile beneath his boots, "I knew him, we were friends through school.. We never really got that close, and after graduation we barely ever spoke but... it just doesn't feel good. Ya know? Seeing the police there last night, and then hearing the news, it just doesn't sit.." Walker rambled but Irin listened, "I can't even piece it together, ya know?" He added as he lifted his head up to look at Irin, who nodded in response. Another moment of silence passed between them before the taller man stepped a bit closer to Walker. He leaned against his kitchen island, "I'm sorry to hear that, Walker. Is there anything I can do?" Irin asked, more empathy in his voice. Walker thought but eventually shook his head, "Just hearing me out was enough," he sighed lightly, "I reckon I just needed that off my chest." He finished. It was quiet once again, then Irin spoke up, "Would you like some tea?" He offered. At first Walker thought to decline but instead he nodded, "That'd be nice, thank you."

The two of them sat at a small round table in Irin's living room. It was clean and nicely decorated, Walker liked how everything seemed to have a place where it belonged, it was a lot more organized than his own home. As they sat they spoke about books and what their favorites were, Irin suggested a few for Walker to pick up and read the next time he found himself in the library. After some time had passed, Walker looked at the clock and cursed under his breath, "Thanks for the tea, I gotta get going." He voiced as he gently placed the tea cup on it's rightful saucer and stood. Irin stood up as well and walked with him to the front door, watching Walker hurry to his car. "See you around! ..And Walker?" The man called and the other paused halfway in his car, "Be careful out there." He added, Walker nodded, "Will do!" He called back before he left.

"Well I'll be darn! If that ain't Walker Lee." A friendly voice called from a booth inside Harry's Burger Shack. Walker laughed as he sat down, "Hey Jason, hey guys," he greeted. Walker reached and grabbed a menu to read, and to decide on what he wanted. In the rounded booth there sat Jolene Fellowes, Darla Gifford, Harry Jr. Clement, and his childhood best friend Jason Dee Macklin. "So how have you been, Walker?" Jolene questioned, "The usual, just gettin' along." He answered casually before he put in his order with the waitress, who had sluggishly made her way over to the booth.

Once they were all alone again, Jason spoke, keeping his volume low, "So uh, elephant in the room," he started, then he lowered his voice a little more, "what do ya'll think about Otis disappearin'?" The question hung over everyone at the table, and the silence brought about an odd feeling. Nonetheless Harry Jr. didn't waste any time, "I think he was kidnapped and taken off somewhere into these mountains." He stated quietly, Darla furrowed her brows, "Alright, say that's true, how would that explain the time difference if what they reported last night was for a fact?" She reasoned. After that they all began to discuss their theories based on what they knew about Otis and about yesterday, keeping their voices low.

Later that evening, Walker stopped by the library on his way home. He browsed the shelves in the hour he had left, looking for one of the titles Irin had recommended to him earlier. As Walker scanned another bookcase Irin rounded the corner into the same aisle, "Ah, hello Walker." He greeted quietly and Walker turned his head to look at the taller. He smiled at Irin and gave a small wave, "Howdy, Mr.Shepherd." the shorter returned. There was a moment's pause before Irin held out a book in his hands, "Is this what you were looking for?" The man asked. Walker looked down at the cover, and at first it took a minute to register what he was looking at. But once it had, he reached to the back of his neck, rubbing a bit to calm the hairs that stood on end there, then he nodded and grinned, "Yeah, actually it is. How'd ya know?" Walker asked. Irin shrugged, "I came here to return it, figured I'd save the librarian some trouble and put it up myself, then I turned that corner," the taller man turned and pointed to where he had just come from, "saw you, and then I figured that's what you were looking for." He finished. When Walker hesitated, he spoke again, "And uh.. now we're here." He chuckled lightly, which caused Walker to chuckle as well.

"Thank you, Mr.Shepherd." The shorter voiced gratefully, shaking off the encounter as pure coincidence. Irin chuckled a bit more, "No need to be so formal, really. You can call me Irin, my first name isn't restricted to just my home." He voiced lightheartedly, and Walker apologized, "Sorry, it's just habit I guess," he took the book as it was handed to him, "uhm, thank you again, Irin." He reiterated. Irin shook his head lightly, "It's no trouble." He replied, and they stared at each other for a brief moment before Irin checked his watch, "Ah, I didn't realize it was this late already.. hm, well it was nice running into you again, Walker. I'll see you around, take care." And with that the two of them parted ways.

When Walker had arrived at home, dinner had already been served. Priscilla, Jimmy, and their father all sat at the table in the middle of conversation. "Sorry I'm late, I stopped by the library after hangin' out." Walker said as he set the book down on the end table beside the couch. "S'alright, just give me a call next time to let me know. I was starting to get worried about ya." Their father responded, "I will, I just didn't think about it, I didn't mean to worry you." Walker replied apologetically as he sat at the table and filled his plate. Conversation picked up again, and everything seemed normal for the time being.

Time seemed to drag on in Blue Mountain Springs. Search parties, consisting of practically the whole town, gathered every three days to look for Otis Laughlin. Milk cartons with his face printed on them were stocked in just about every store, posters hung on every light post and on every street. But as time passed it seemed that the information and knowledge the police had gathered kept falling shorter and shorter behind. It all seemed stuck between October ninth and tenth, and other than the dead-end tip received on the twentieth, not much else had been uncovered. As far as a conversational topic among the Blue Mountain Springs Police Department, it was always a head-scratcher.


	3. The Harbinger

Rain tapped against Walker's window, and he opened his eyes as he awoke, just a little later than usual. A light ruckus came from downstairs, then the wooden steps creaked as a body ascended them. "Walker?" Jimmy called as he knocked, "Yeah?" His older brother replied behind the door, "Can I come in?" The youngest replied, "Yeah."

The door swung open as Jimmy Dean stepped into the room, "Happy Birthday," he voiced as Walker moved to get out of bed, "Thanks." The oldest replied with a small laugh, "Priscilla made you a birthday breakfast, it's ready whenever you are." Jimmy spoke, Walker nodded before he was left alone to get changed. He took a moment to gather himself, his body was still sore from the little fall he had taken on the twenty-ninth, when everyone had gone out to search again. Walker looked around his room as he thought about that day, about how empty everything was, the woods, the caves, the creeks, and the lake. None of which held any kind of clue or answer.

"Happy birthday!" Priscilla called out when she spotted Walker on the stairs, "Happy birthday Walker Lee," their father added in as the newly turned twenty year old sat at the table. He nodded gratefully and smiled wide, "Thanks, ya'll." He voiced while Priscilla grabbed a full plate and set it in front of him. "What're ya planning on gettin' up to today?" Their father asked, and the oldest shrugged, "I'm not too sure.. I know Jason and all them are gonna want to hang out but aside from that, I don't really know." He answered as he ate. "Are you gonna be home late?" Their father continued, "Uhh, I don't really know. I can give ya a call when I find out if that'd be alright?" Walker suggested, their father nodded, "That'd be fine." He granted.

After breakfast, Walker decided to chop some more wood once the rain had come to a light sprinkle, Jimmy Dean joined him outside to help. He stacked what Walker had cut into the medium pile they had, and he made light conversation. They spoke about the search parties, and about where Otis could possibly be. "Do you really think he was kidnapped?" Jimmy questioned, and Walker thought about it for a moment, "Well, if he was, who around here could've done somethin' like that? I mean who would? What reason would they have?" Walker reasoned, swinging the ax down on another log. The youngest took a breath and looked off into the distance, then back to Walker, "Maybe some creep?" He suggested, and the oldest shrugged with a small laugh, "Who around here is creepy though?" at that Jimmy made a face in thought.

The youngest finally sighed, "Not anybody that I can think of." He answered. Walker swung the ax one more time before he wiped his forehead with his sleeve, "Honestly, Jim..." the older trailed off as the youngest collected the last pieces of wood to stack onto the pile, "I don't have a clue about what happened, doesn't really seem like anybody does, ya know?" And Jimmy nodded, "Yeah.. I know." then it was quiet as the wind blew.

"Walker Lee! Ya got a phone call!" Their father called from the side door, "I'm coming!" The oldest called back as he hurried inside, Jimmy followed shortly after. The youngest brought in some dry logs to throw into the fireplace, to feed the flames that burned there. "This is Walker," the older answered, "How're ya Jason?.. Oh I'm fine myself, just taking it easy man." Walker chuckled, "Yeah, I'm up for that, where at?.. Alrighty, yeah I'll be there for sure. Uh huh, talk to ya later." He lifted the phone to set it back on the hook, then he called out to their father, "Hey dad!" Walker voiced through the house, "Yeah?" The old man responded, "I'm gonna go to Jolene's for her Halloween party tonight, is that okay?" His son called back, "That's fine!" and with that, the day continued.

Later, Walker had left and decided to visit Irin. He turned in down the driveway and saw the taller man who worked in his decorated yard, raking leaves into an ankle-high pile. Irin looked to the other and waved, the younger stepped out of his car and waved back, "Hey there." Irin called out, setting the rake aside as he approached Walker, "Howdy." The shorter replied, "I finished that book," he added, "Oh yeah? What did you think?" Irin asked, and Walker nodded, "I think I get it. I really liked it too." He replied. The two of them made their way inside and Irin stepped into the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee, Walker sat on a barstool at the kitchen island and smiled when the taller man set a coffee mug in front of him, "Thank you." He voiced, Irin shook his head "No worries."

Walker sipped his coffee and enjoyed the comfortable silence, he relaxed in the warmth of Irin's home, and let the heat from the coffee mug relieve his freezing fingers. "My friend Jolene is having a Halloween party tonight, I was gonna see if you'd like to go?" Walker asked kindly, and Irin smiled "That's very nice of you, but are you sure that'd be alright with your friend?" He asked and the shorter nodded, "Of course, she's real friendly, outgoing and all." He responded. A moment passed and then Irin nodded, "Sure, I'd love to go. I mean, it's better than staying cooped up in the house, right?" The taller laughed, Walker smiled, "I reckon so." He nodded and laughed as well.

"I suppose costumes are going to be mandatory?" Irin questioned, "You don't have to, but pretty much everybody wears one," Walker paused for a moment, "I think I've only ever seen maybe three or four people not wearing a costume at one of Jolene's Halloween parties." He finished and shrugged. Irin finished off his mug of coffee and placed it in the sink, "What're you going as?" The man questioned as he turned to face the other again, "Marty McFly." He answered, and Irin grinned wide, "Oh yeah, from Back to the Future, I liked that movie." The man voiced, "What do you think you'll go as?" Walker asked, Irin was quiet as he thought about it.

"I think I'll go as Jack Torrance." The taller man finally said, Walker smiled "Oh that's a good one, I really like that movie. The elevator scene blew my mind." He laughed and Irin smiled kindly, "Have you ever read the book?" The man asked, the other shook his head, "No I haven't," he paused to give a little shrug, "embarrassingly enough, I didn't even know it was a book." He finished. "I wouldn't say that's embarrassing." Irin voiced, "Though I do recommend it, it's a very good story." He added, the smaller nodded, "For sure, I'll definitely check it out." Walker responded, "I've got a copy here if you'd like to look at it now." Irin responded, "I'd appreciate that, thank you." The other replied graciously before he followed the taller into his study.

Later on, after Walker had gotten ready and made sure he looked his best, he pulled up outside of Jolene's hauntingly decorated home just a little late. When he got out of the car he was met with silence, which was odd as he had expected to hear music playing from inside. He hesitated while a subtle fear built up in the back of his mind, but before he could take a step forward tires rolled over loose gravel into the driveway beside Walker's car. He looked back to see Irin step out of the vehicle with a spot-on costume, he then approached the other and stood beside him and smiled, "Nice costume, I like that you didn't leave out the vest." He voiced, "Thank ya, yours looks great. Looks like you took it right out of the movie." Walker praised with a smile, Irin thanked him then looked to Jolene's and made a face of slight concern. "Are we early?" He asked, lifting the back of his hand to check his wristwatch, "Not as far as I know, I actually got here a little late." Walker answered.

Without too much thought they both shrugged and made their way to the front door. Walker went to knock, but when he saw the door was cracked he decided to push it open instead, then he stepped into the dark, Irin right behind him. Suddenly it was light, people jumped out from hidden places and they all yelled "Surprise! Happy birthday Walker!" as much in unison as they could. He smiled and laughed, "Wow, thanks ya'll. This honestly means so much to me. I really appreciate it." He spoke graciously before he was escorted along by Jolene who was dressed as Kelly Bundy.

"So who's this?" She questioned as she poured three cups of punch, "Oh, this is Irin Shepherd," Walker motioned and Irin waved, "he's the new science teacher over at the high school." The shorter finished and took the cup he was handed. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Jolene, right?" The other man greeted and held out a hand to shake, "Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you." Jolene voiced back as she shook the man's hand. She led them to the Halloween themed birthday cake and handed the both of them their own plates with a slice. They all made conversation briefly before Jolene disappeared somewhere else.

"I didn't know it was your birthday," Irin voiced and Walker looked to him and gave a small laugh, "Hard to know something when you're not told about it, ain't it?" The smaller voiced with a smile, "I suppose you're right. Anyhow, happy birthday. How's it feel to be twenty?" The man asked and Walker shrugged, "Feels like just another day, another year passed." He replied and took a sip of his beverage. Irin nodded, "It gets like that." He voiced, "Though, there used to be a time when I couldn't wait to be as old as I am now. Of course that was when I was twenty myself, five years later I've found other things to look forward to." He added with a laugh and smiled down at Walker who nodded, "That's true, but I think that's a universal thing, ya know? Wanting to be older when you're young... But I can relate... I mean shit it seems like just yesterday I couldn't wait to be twenty, just to figure out it doesn't feel much different." Walker lightly laughed. A comfortable moment passed between them before Walker made his way around and introduced Irin to all his close friends.

When the two of them ran into Jolene and Jason, they were sat in a circle on some pillows, passing around two joints between everyone that sat among them. "Do you get high?" Walker questioned, keeping his voice low, "In all honesty, I've never really tried it." Irin replied, "Would ya like to?" The shorter asked in response, "You don't have to, but the option is open if you want it." He added in. Irin grinned and then he shrugged a little, "I shouldn't," the man started, "but I think I'd like to. I've always been curious about it anyways so, why not?" The taller chuckled. The two of them joined Jason and Jolene, they sat beside them and all of them smoked together. 

About an hour or two later, Walker had stepped outside for some fresh air, he went by himself since Irin had decided to stay inside and play a game of cards. He sat on the trunk of his car and smoked a cigarette he had bummed from Darla, lost in thought. After a minute Walker stood and made his way to the end of the short driveway, he gazed up into the sky to look at all the stars, seeing what he could find. When he was done with his cigarette, he turned to make his way back inside, but then a noise off in the distance caught his attention. Suddenly there came the same noise again, and this time it was clear what he had heard. Walker looked back for a moment, he thought for half a second before he hurried down the asphalt.

There was an orange hazy glow against the night sky, and Walker slowed his pace and eventually came to a stop as he looked at what he could hardly believe. Fire viscously consumed the Laughlin's home, every bit smothered in flames. He looked on, wide eyed and frozen as he spotted a figure that stood for a moment before it turned to face him. The figure looked at Walker, then dead lifeless eyes made contact with his. Seconds felt like minutes in that moment. As the figure lifted a hand to pull a smiling jack o' lantern mask over his face, Walker Lee opened his mouth to speak, "Otis?" but no sound came out. He wanted to move but he couldn't, he was frozen in place as the masked man walked away and disappeared into the dark.

Once Walker was able to, he ran as fast as his feet would carry him. "Off!" He yelled as he ran inside, "Turn it off, turn off the music!" He continued a bit out of breath. "Phone! I need the phone," he pushed through some people and a panicked Jolene met him near the kitchen, the telephone in her hand. Walker took it and held it to his ear as he dialed the emergency service number on the number pad, "..Hello? Yes, I need the fire station immediately.. uh huh, thanks," there was a brief pause, "The Laughlin's place is on fire.. Yeah I'm sure. The whole thing is up in flames.. no I didn't see anyone come out.. okay. My name is Walker Lee Haywood.. uh huh, alright." And with that he set the phone back in its place. "The Laughlin's is on fire?" Jolene asked, Walker nodded to confirm.

A few people left, including Jolene, to ride down to see the fire for themselves. They stayed out of the firemen's way, though they still spectated from a distance. Irin found Walker and stepped outside with him, "Are you alright?" The taller man asked, "I think so," the other shrugged. Irin sighed as he placed a caring hand on Walker's shoulder, and he stood with the younger, a quiet comfort between them.


	4. Cherry’s Creek

The next morning, around five or so, the phone rang out in the Haywood home. Walker rose out of a hazy sleep and quickly made his way to answer it. "Hello?.. whoa slow down Greg, I just woke up," his voice still groggy, "well did you call the sheriff yet?... uh huh, alright, I'll be out there in a few." And with that Walker was on his way back upstairs to get dressed for work.

When Walker arrived, there was broken glass on the walkway that led to the store, as well as some inside. The little bell that hung above the door had been ripped down, and the 'Missing' poster that had once adorned the front door of the grocery mart had been torn down and laid crumpled up atop the glass. "What'd they take?" the young man called out as he looked around at it all, "Nothin' important, just a cheap Halloween mask." Greg called back. A chill crawled up Walker's spine as he looked to his boss and then back to the glass on the ground, "That's it?" He asked, "Yeah, surprisingly that was it." Greg answered as the sheriff pulled up, along with Irin.

"What's got you out here so early?" Walker asked when Irin had approached him, "I came to pay Greg for this week." The taller answered. He looked to the store owner who was caught up in conversation with the sheriff. When the older had the chance he went to pay the other man, they exchanged a few words and then Greg looked at Walker, "No work, I gotta get this cleaned up and repaired first." He called out. Irin joined him again, he opened his mouth to speak but the shorter started before he could, "You wanna go on a walk or something? There's a place I wanna show ya, I think you'll like it." He voiced as he looked to the other, "Yeah I'm up for that." Irin responded and then Walker smiled "Meet me at my house." He voiced before he went to speak with Greg. 

As Irin pulled off, the young man looked to his boss, "Could I get some cigarettes?" He asked, and Greg made a surprised face, "You're smoking again?" He asked "Uh, yeah, it'd be a long story if you asked so... could I?" Walker questioned once more as he got out his wallet. Greg put a hand over the younger's and shook his head "Don't worry about it, be careful going in, lotta glass by the front counter." The old man voiced. Walker thanked him and went inside to retrieve what he had asked for. Glass crunched under his boots as he carefully made his way across it, he grabbed a pack but went on further. He stopped when he came upon the rack that held the Halloween masks on it's hooks. Walker studied them, a few had been taken already but only one was missing from the Jack O' Lantern style.

When Walker made it home, his family was eating breakfast and talking amongst themselves. "Where'd you go so early?" Their father questioned when Walker grabbed a piece of jam toast, "Greg called early this morning, someone broke into the store last night. He wanted me to come up and wait with him until the sheriff got there." The oldest answered as he ate, "Oh my god, did they steal anything?" Priscilla asked, concern riddled in her voice. Walker nodded, "A Halloween mask." He answered, "That's it? Nothin' else?" She asked again, a look of confusion on her face now, and the oldest shrugged and nodded again "Yep, that was it." He replied honestly. They all spoke for a moment before Walker excused himself to his room.

When the oldest came back down the stairs, Jimmy Dean and Priscilla were cleaning up and their father sat in the living room and watched the news. "Ya headin' out?" The old man asked, "Yeah I'm going for a walk." Walker answered, "Did ya know the Laughlin's caught on fire last night?" Their father continued. His son nodded, "Yeah I saw, I called it in." the oldest answered as he sat to watch the television. Walker hesitated but sighed and finally asked, "Did they make it?.. The Laughlin's I mean," his voice soft, his father shook his head, "Unfortunately not." His father was almost just as quiet when he answered and Walker hung his head. Jimmy stepped to the coat rack by the front door and threw on his jacket before he opened the door, "I'm off to Beau's!" He called out, "Be careful! Call when ya get there" Their father called back, "Will do!" the youngest answered before he left.

A moment later the door opened again, "Hey Walker, Mr.Shepherd is here for ya." Jimmy called. "I'll be home later." And with that the oldest was off on his way as well. "Hey there. I packed a blanket just in case." The older man spoke as he motioned to the folded cloth in the backseat, "Good idea." Walker voiced as he sat in the car. The younger gave the other man directions for a rather short car ride, "The rest of the way is by foot." Walker said as Irin parked, "That's fine. Is it very far?" He asked, the other looked back at him and smiled with a shake of his head, "Nah, not really. It's definitely worth the trouble though." the young man answered.

The two of them walked down a trail, footsteps crunched on dead leaves, and conversation was light among them. When they had come to a stop, there was a decent sized creek that flowed through a tree covered path. There was a small bank off to the right, smooth pebbles lined it and Walker made his way down to it, "This is Cherry's Creek, I used to come here a lot when I was younger. I'd ride my bike here.. sometimes I'd read, but most of the time I'd come here to just think and be alone." He voiced as he helped Irin set the blanket out before they sat together on the bank. It was quiet for a moment and Walker looked to the older, "I wanted to bring you out here because I figured you'd like it," the younger paused as Irin looked around, "but also because I wanted to talk to you about last night." Walker finished. The older looked at him and gave a reassuring smile, "What's up?" He asked, and it was quiet as the younger looked to the soft flowing water and then back to the other, "When I was outside of Jolene's, I heard two gunshots.. I was about to come inside when I heard the first one," he spoke cautiously and quietly, "I ran to see but it was all in flames by the time I got there... but the really weird thing is... I thought.. I mean I could've swore I saw Otis." He finished, "I know I saw Otis." He added. 

Irin was quiet as he sat, then he took a breath, "Hm.. So you think Otis set the house on fire?" The man asked, Walker thought for a minute but then shrugged, "Speaking honestly.. I'd say he killed his parents and then set the house on fire. I mean if that was Otis for certain." The younger answered and the other man nodded. It was silent again as Irin thought, "But why?" He questioned, and Walker shrugged, "He'd have no reason. He had a good life, I mean as far as I know... it doesn't make sense. All the people that say he ran away... they don't even have a clue." He answered calmly as he pulled a cigarette from the pack to smoke. Irin sighed but nodded, "He never ever spoke like he hated his parents or even like he hated where he lived." Walker went on before he was quiet, "Does it scare you?" The man questioned and the younger looked to him, "When you think back on it, on seeing that, does it scare you?"

The wind blew as silence fell again, Walker in thought for a moment before he shook his head a little, "It worries me more than anything, I mean Blue Mountain Springs just isn't a town where things like this happen, ya know? It's just... weird." He finally spoke, "I understand." Irin responded. The wind picked up and then calmed again, clouds continued to cover the sky, and when Walker was done smoking, Irin moved a little closer to him. The older lifted a hand to move the other's hair out of his face, he pushed it behind Walker's ear, that familiar and disarming smile on his face again. The younger smiled as well, and before he could speak, Irin wrapped his arms around him and pulled the other into a warm embrace. 

Walker was a bit surprised but quickly returned, he lifted his arms and pulled Irin closer to him. "I won't let anything happen to you." The man voiced softly before he pulled away to look at the younger, and they stared at each other for a brief moment. Irin was slow to lean in, but he stopped when there was a noise that echoed through the trees, "Did you hear that?" Walker asked, he pulled away to look around, "That sounded like Jimmy." His voice heavy with worry. Walker was quick to get on his feet and Irin followed shortly after. They left the blanket behind as the two of them hurried through the woods, making an attempt to find where the noise had come from. "Jimmy!" Walker yelled as loud as his voice would allow, he could hear a faint reply but it was too far to make anything out, "Jimmy! Stay where you are!" He called again as they ran. Branches snapped and leaves crunched under their feet, then Walker sped his pace, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Walker and Irin came upon a small clearing where Jimmy Dean, Beau, and his twin sister Bonnie stood near the trees, "Walker!" Jimmy called with relief, he quickly made his way to his older brother, "It's Otis." he was nervous, all three of them were really shook up, but Jimmy seemed to be the only one not crying. Though it was apparent that he had been. Walker gave him a brief comforting hug before he moved aside to approach the open area, and the wind picked up again as he stepped closer, Irin following beside him. Walker stopped and quickly stumbled back, he tripped himself up and fell back onto the ground, horrified by the sight in front of him. "Oh my god," he mumbled, "Oh my god, holy shit..." he moved onto his hands and knees and heaved, though nothing but stomach acid left him. Irin comforted him lightly, and when he felt he could, Walker looked back to examine the body. 

Otis was pale, his veins stuck out against his skin, dark soil overflowed from his open mouth, a cloth laid over his eyes that was tucked behind his head to keep it in place, and he had been cut from his collar bone to his abdomen. His legs were severed in four different segments, separating his thighs, knees, shins, and feet. It disturbed Walker, it shook him inside, and Irin was speechless, though the look on his face said it all. "We have to report this," the man voiced quietly as he swallowed hard, Walker only nodded as he tried to stand. 

Later in the afternoon, after Irin had called in to the Sheriff's, they all sat and waited on the police to arrive for questions. Beau and Bonnie's mother sat and comforted her children while Jimmy and Walker stood and made light, distracting conversation. Irin stood by the window and watched for the flashing lights, thinking to himself.

They were all questioned separately and then together before the police had left, they were all still unsure about how to feel, but one thing that was shared among them was the feeling that this was somehow not just coincidental. Irin drove Jimmy home but Walker decided to stay and ride to the older's home. "Nothing about this feels right, Irin." The young man spoke as they sat in the driveway, "I mean what the fuck." He went on a bit loudly, "What the fuck... What is fucking is happening here? Nothing about anything has made any lick of sense. Day one started all fucked up and now.. now we've got some twisted psycho out there probably, and who-" Irin cut him off "Walker, Walker calm down. I know things are hectic and crazy right now but we just have to trust that the right people are figuring it out. It'll be okay, yeah?" And the older reached to put a comforting hand on Walker's shoulder, "It'll be okay, I promise."


	5. Strapped In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick TW; Descriptive hard drug use and attempted non-con in this chapter.
> 
> EDIT; Changed a few parts after more revision

Early in the morning, Walker was bothered awake by red and blue flashing lights that shot in through the windows. He sat up on the couch, a bit disoriented as he looked around at Irin’s living room, he didn’t remember falling asleep here but he didn’t really question it. He looked to the hallway that led to the front door, the tall man stood with his arms crossed, speaking to somebody quietly. Irin nodded his head and looked into the living room at Walker, he moved aside as a policeman leaned to look in as well, the younger gave a small tired wave as he wiped his eyes. 

“Your father called us worried sick, Walker Lee.” The officer voiced, a sternness in his voice. “I’m sorry, I meant to call him last night I just.. I guess I just fell asleep.” Walker replied with a shrug, “Mhm, well next time make sure you do. Might wanna give ‘em a call now too, let ‘em know you’re alright.” The official recommended and he nodded, “Yes sir, I planned on it. Sorry, again.” He replied before the officer was on his way.

“I am so sorry,” Irin started, “I hope I didn’t get you in trouble.” He finished with an empathetic look as Walker grabbed the phone off the hook, “It’s okay, it’s my fault for not paying attention if anything,” the younger replied with a small laugh as he dialed. His father picked up after the first ring, “Hey dad it’s me.. yeah I know, I’m sorry. I totally meant to call you last night I just got caught up and.. yes sir.. uh huh, I gotcha. Alright.. Oh wait hey, did Greg happen to call? Alright, yeah I’ll see you in a bit.” And he hung up.

After Irin had dropped him off and apologized again, Walker made his way inside and sat on the couch. It was quiet as his sister and their father watched the news. Priscilla cried quietly and the old man sat still as stone while the anchors spoke about Otis Laughlin and the discovery of his dead body the day before. ‘More questions without answers.’ Walker thought as he sighed, he leaned over and laid his head on their father’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, dad.”

The words felt caught in his throat even though he just spoke them, a heaviness overcame him and Walker began to sob. The more he tried to stifle it the worse it shook him. Their father maneuvered his arms around his son to hug him, “S’alright Walker.. everything’s gonna be okay.” The elder spoke in a soft comforting voice, Priscilla moved from her spot to join the two as she cried, her arms around her father and Walker.

Later on in the afternoon, the phone rang and Walker hurried to answer it. “Hello? Hey Darla, uhh no I’m not sitting down currently,” his heart sank when Darla spoke again on the other line, “oh yeah, well I mean.. if he’s doing better I don’t see why not.” He played it off, “Yeah I’m sure. Tonight? Uh huh, okay well I’ll see ya’ll then.” And he hung up with a sigh. “What was that about?” Priscilla suddenly announced her presence and the other jumped a bit “Jesus,” he let out in surprise, he took a minute to gather himself. “Uhm.. Nothing really just uh, Martyn is back in town.” He answered and the younger made a face and crossed her arms, “Oh yeah? Why?” She pried further. Walker shrugged, “Darla said that he wanted to see everyone, he’s apparently been clean for a while now so-“ Priscilla cut him off, “So you’re gonna just give him another chance, just like that, back in your life?” She was obviously irritated, emotions were not something she hid well. 

Silence passed as she waited for the oldest to respond, he sighed and rubbed his face “He’s been a really good friend, I can’t just cut him off forever without seeing for myself. I get to be the judge of that don’t I? I get to be in control of my own life and who I keep in it.” he finally responded, the younger sighed and let her arms fall, “Of course you do, Walker. But how can you just be so quick, especially after what he’s done?” She asked, and Walker only shook his head, “I mean have you completely forgotten about-“ this time the oldest cut her off, “Enough,” and he made a face of his own, “Look.. I know it’s touchy, I know it upsets you, but I know what I’m doing.. okay, Priscilla?” He reasoned and she backed down with a nod, “Okay,” she started, “I’ll stay up late so if you need to call, don’t hesitate.” And with that she turned to leave the kitchen into the foyer.

Walker made his way upstairs, he was feeling a mix of many things but he kept his focus off of it. “Hey Jim?” He called out as he knocked on the youngest’s door, he waited before he spoke again, “Jimmy? Can I come in?” His hand on the doorknob. Finally the youngest stirred with a quiet “Yeah.” From the other side. The door creaked as Walker stepped in and shut it behind him, Jimmy Dean laid on his bed partially curled up, his back facing the oldest. It was uncomfortably quiet, and the room was cold. The older approached the bed and sat on the edge, he placed a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder and the youngest began to cry. “I’m so sorry, Jim.” Walker voiced softly, tears of his own fell from his cheeks, “Do you need anything?” He asked as he wiped them away, Jimmy stayed quiet. 

Once he had stopped crying, the youngest shook his head, “I’m fine.” He replied, and the older nodded as he stood to leave, “Well if you do, just holler.” Walker voiced before he left. The oldest holed up in his room, he had decided to read to pass the time. Soon enough the sun started to set, Walker got changed and fixed up before he went downstairs to tell his father he was leaving. “Hey, you call me this time, clear?” The elder spoke and his son nodded, “Yes sir, I will I promise.” And with that he was off.

Walker pulled up to a little isolated Cabin near Dawson’s Point. He pulled off into the grass, and as he stepped out of the car, Matryn was already headed down off the porch to greet him. “Hey stranger.” He voiced kindly. Martyn was still skinny, but not as bad as he used to be, he had more color and his face was no longer sunken in, “Hey there, it’s been quite some time, huh?” Walker laughed as they hugged briefly, “Sure has, you look a little different than I remember.” Martyn replied with a chuckle, “Yeah, a lot can happen in three and a half years.” Walker laughed as they made their way back to the porch and inside.

Psychedelic rock played on the system that sat in the corner. Jolene, Darla, Jason, and Harry Jr were all dancing on the open floor with a few other people that Walker didn’t know. “You want a drink?” Martyn offered, and Walker thought for a moment, “Sure.” He nodded. Everything seemed to be well, Martyn hadn’t changed a bit as far as personality went. He joked with everyone like he used to, he looked healthy, he even introduced his new friends. The party continued like normal, everyone danced and drank, trying to make the most of a clean start for an old friend.

It was pretty late, and quite a few drinks later, when Walker thought to call the house. Priscilla picked up and informed she was the only one awake, “I see, well uh I’m gonna crash here, I’m totally not up to driving.” He voiced, his vision was a bit blurry as he looked around the room, “Mhm, alrighty.. bye.” And he reached his sluggish hand to place the phone back in it’s place. “Everyone leave?” He asked when Martyn entered the room again. The taller nodded, “Afraid so.” And he sat beside Walker.

“Can I tell you something?” Martyn asked, Walker nodded slowly, “When I moved away, life was fine living. But of course, like I do, I got into trouble and I got sent away for it... it was awful in prison.. they hurt me,” the older began to tear up and Walker gave him a sympathetic look. Martyn helped himself to one of Walker’s cigarettes, he lit it as he sniffled, “I also thought about you... quite a bit actually.” He continued as he stood and went off into another room. He rummaged around in there for a moment before returning. A shotglass clanked against the wooden coffee table, a small bag with white powder sat beside it, and beside that was a syringe.

Everything seemed to happen so fast, and Walker was frozen as he watched Martyn tie off his arm with the makeshift tourniquet he had. The sound of Martyn’s fingers snapping against the the ditch of skin over his elbow, the way the needle popped past the man’s skin with little resistance, the way his blood stained the mixture within the syringe before it was all pushed into his vein. Walker winced. “You’re still doin’ coke?” The younger asked in disbelief, “But Darla-“ “Yeah yeah.. she said what I told her to,” the older man interrupted. “Hmm.. God damn, dude.. you are so fucked up right now.” He voiced with a laugh, and something inside Walker’s head clicked, “I thought for sure you were gonna stop after, like, four but damn.” He laughed some more. Walker’s stomach turned and his body felt so heavy, “I really did think about you... I mean I know you and Jason kinda beat the shit out of me, but I got past that,” Martyn voiced, moving now to sit beside Walker, running a hand through his honey brown hair. “You almost got me addicted to opiates, Martyn..” Walker voiced quietly

It was eerily silent as they sat on the couch, Walker couldn’t bring himself to look away from Martyn, though he wanted to. “I.. Well, I’m sorry for that, but aren’t we over that,” the older responded finally, then he brought his other hand to cup the younger’s face. He leaned in to kiss him but Walker pulled back, “Don’t,” Martyn voiced quietly, “Don’t deny this.” He went on, “I don’t want it.” Walker replied as he tried to get away, but Martyn overpowered him pretty easily. “Don’t say that, you know that’s not true, Walker.” He voiced, a bit agitated now as he tried again. Walker did his best to fight back, but given the state he was in the odds didn’t look very favorable. 

Walker already felt out of breath as the two of them fell from the couch in a struggle, the younger freed himself and crawled across the floor, trying to catch his breath. Martyn grabbed his foot and pulled him back, sliding the other across the wood floor and then straddled him to restrain him against the floor. Walker weakly punched and kicked, then he squirmed furiously in an attempt to get away, but only ended up frustrating himself. The older then stood and pulled Walker by his arms into the bedroom, though the other tried to fight it still. Martyn laid Walker on the bed, he held the younger down by his wrists and gave him a smile, “Behave?” He questioned, tightening his grip around Walker’s wrists, the younger winced and tried again to get away. “Stop it, stop fighting this.” Martyn spoke. He finally pulled his hand back and then swung hard across Walker’s face, “Are you going to behave?” The older’s voice was harsh as a hand came to grip at the other’s throat. Walker nodded quickly, and Martyn pulled away as he began to undress the younger, “I don’t think I ever stopped thinking about you,” and he started undressing himself as well now, “About this.” And as Walker began to cry quietly, Martyn continued on and ignored him. 

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open, “I swear to-“ Jason started but immediately stopped as he stumbled into the equation. Time seemed to stand still as he looked at Walker, who was still crying, and then to Martyn, who looked really annoyed. Jason’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him, “Rafferty.. you sorry sack of shit.” He voiced angrily, “Get away from him.” He added, and the oldest of the three put his hands up, “Alright, alright you caught me, could you-“ “Shut the fuck up and move, right now!” Jason interrupted and raised his voice, and the other man decided not to test it as he got off the bed and away from Walker, who then quickly scrambled off the bed and got his clothes on. “Go get in the car or wait for me outside, I’ll be out there shortly.” His friend voiced and Walker nodded before he made his way into the living room as Jason shut the door.

“You promised.” Walker stopped when he heard Jason speaking, he stepped a bit closer to listen, “You fucking bastard.. you promised you would never even touch him if I let you... god damn it Martyn, you fucking promised.” He sounded hurt and a bit distressed, “Yeah, well nobody said I had to stick to a promise that I didn’t want to make anyway.” The other still sounded annoyed and a little angry now, “Oh fuck off, I can’t fucking believe you would say that, god damn it you really are a piece of shit aren’t you.” Jason spat back, “Fuck you Jason, I-“ Martyn started but Jason cut him off, “No! Fuck you, you tried to drag Walker down with you, so that you wouldn’t be the only one circling the drain, begging for another hit just to distract yourself from the sad reality you made for yourself!” He yelled, and Walker had decided enough was enough, making his way outside to wait for Jason, who joined him after a few more moments inside, “Jolene and I will come get your car tomorrow.. are you okay?” He voiced as he cranked the car, “Thanks.. uh yeah I’m fine.” Walker answered, “I’m sorry... I’m really fucking sorry.” Jason spoke softly but the other only shook his head, “It’s not your fault, Jason.” He reassured as they both settled on silence for the rest of the ride.

When the younger awoke, he was angry, all he could think about was last night as he made his way to the bathroom to get a shower. Several questions entered his mind, but only a few found one, and the longer he thought, the angrier he felt. Even reflecting on what Jason had said, Walker looked down at the drain in the tub, he could barely stand it. Once he was out he got dressed and headed out, ignoring Priscilla and their father when they tried to speak to him. He even ignored Jimmy, who had finally come out of his room. The oldest hurried to his car, thankful for his friends for getting it back early enough. He didn’t even stop when all three of them called out to him, he was too focussed on one thing, and he was determined on acting on it.


	6. Trust is a Knife

Walker drove back to the cabin, though he was disappointed when Martyn’s car was gone, but happy to see another car there. He got out and made his way to the front door, he felt a little nervous but he knocked anyway. Donnie answered, one of Martyn’s friends, “Hey there,” he voiced and Walker gave a small wave, “Howdy, is Martyn around?” He questioned, but the other only shook his head “Not here, said something about going to Jason’s, I think.” Donnie answered, “Guess I’ll head that way then, thanks Donnie.” Walker spoke before he gave another wave, “See ya.” the young man added before he was off.

It didn’t take very long before Walker had pulled up to Jason’s. He spotted Martyn’s car pulled around to the car port on the side of the house, the back bumper barely peeking out, and as he got closer, he spotted Martyn, leaning against the wood wall, smoking a cigarette. It made Walker feel sick to even be this close to him, and it made him just a little nervous when he noticed Jason’s car missing. When he looked back to Martyn, the other was already staring at him. Walker froze for a minute, trying to think of what to do, and almost automatically he started walking towards the taller.

When he was close enough Walker planted a firm fist against his chin. The cigarette flew from the taller man’s lips as his nose began to bleed. “Shit!” Martyn cursed as he reared his fist back and punched Walker, who then charged at him, though the other was able to block it. They grappled for a moment and fought before Martyn grabbed a hold of Walker’s wrists to restrain him. The younger only grinned, “Fuck you.” He spat before he leaned his head back as far as he could and slammed it forward against Martyn’s chin. Blood dripped down the middle of Walker’s forehead and down his nose as the taller man stumbled back and fell against the concrete, spitting blood from his mouth out into his hand as he sat up for a second. The younger fell on his knees over Martyn and pushed him down again before he punched him over and over with ferocity. All of the sudden, Martyn punched hard upwards, “Fuck! Oh... you sorry son of a bitch.” Walker cursed as his nose began to bleed. He made a fist and was about to punch Martyn when Jason ran over to stop him.

“Stop it! Both of you stop!” He yelled as he pulled Walker away from Martyn, who then got up and shoved Jason out of the way. He grabbed Walker by his throat and began to strangle him, “Stop!” Jason yelled again as Martyn fell on top of Walker, who was scratching in vain at the other’s hands and arms. Jason hopped around on his feet and paced a bit before he jumped on top of Martyn and jabbed him three times in the side. All of the sudden Martyn released Walker and looked down at Jason’s fist, holding a knife right in his side. 

Walker looked on wide eyed as Martyn pulled the knife from his side by grabbing Jason’s arm and moving it, “You stabbed me?” He questioned with a laugh while he stood, his expression went from disbelief to shock as he looked down to see blood spilling from his wound, and as the taller moved his own hand to stop what bleeding he could, he fell to the ground. “Oh fuck, oh shit... okay listen... listen if one of you call an ambulance, I’ll just forget this whole thing okay? I’ll act like I don’t remember anything please... I’ll leave and never come back here.” He voiced as he winced and groaned, lying on the ground, “Please just fucking call... oh god.. fuck.” Martyn pleaded and rambled. Jason looked panicked as Walker got on his feet, “Ditch the knife somewhere, I’ll stay out here, you go call.” Walker instructed while he removed his jacket to take off his button up, going to wrap it around Martyn’s chest and securing it tight around the wound.

Martyn cried out in pain at the sudden tightness on his opened flesh but he laid there, still on the concrete as Walker put on his jacket. They didn’t speak to each other, but the taller did begin to cry as snow started to fall. Everything seemed still in that moment, and Walker tried to feel bad, but he didn’t. “Why do you deserve to fucking cry?” Walker asked, feeling angry as he watched Martyn, “Do you not fucking remember last night? Or like even ten minutes ago? If you ask me, this is what you deserve, Martyn. And nobody should fucking feel bad for you, you don’t even deserve pity or sympathy from yourself.” Walker went on, a bit of anger in his voice now, “I mean, what posseses you to do that to someone, then treat them just how you did after all that, and then sit here, cry, and feel bad for yourself? Huh? Tell me? Where the fuck do you get off?” Walker continued to let his anger build, Martyn only laid there, biting his lip and trying not to cry even more. He knew Walker was right, he really had no right. “You’re a piece of shit. Nobody should be around someone like you, who would willingly choose to do something so heinous without a second thought. God damn it, what the fuck is wrong with you?” And the younger stood, “I’m sorry I ever fucking met you.” And with the sirens in the distance, Walker went to wash his face and hands off as Jason went back outside to help however he could.

“Hey, Jason?” Walker asked as he sat at the bar while Jason sat on the kitchen island, “Yeah?” The other answered, “Uhm.. last night, I kind of overheard a little bit, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything... but would you talk to me about it?” Walker went on, and when his friend hing his head, he felt bad for asking. “Well.. I mean after that, you deserve to know anyway.. uh, well first off, before left those years back, I told him if he ever stepped foot back here I’d make sure it was the last time, but a few months ago Martyn called me. He said he missed us and really wanted to catch up and if I’d let him come back he’d prove he was clean. I agreed, like a fool, but I made him promise not to even fucking bother you, I made him promise not to say hi or even touch you if he saw you somewhere or anything. But I guess he got in touch with Darla, who then called you,” Jason started to tear up a bit as he spoke, “God I feel so bad, you weren’t even supposed to be there, I’m so sorry, Walker... It’s my fault, I should’ve told him to go fuck himself.” And he started to cry harder.

Walker quickly hopped down from the barstool and went to pull Jason into a gentle hug, “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.” He voiced, trying to comfort Jason as best he could, but he couldn’t deny that it hurt him. How he ended up in a place he wasn’t supposed to be, but also how he was just going to be excluded. He felt a bit conflicted but decided not to focus on it for his own sake. “On the drive home, I realized I left my wallet, and I also didn’t have a good feeling because I couldn’t remember if you had left before me. When I walked in, I saw the stuff on the coffee table, and at first I thought he had gotten you to take something but there was only one needle, and then.. yeah...” Jason finished once he had calmed down enough, “Don’t blame yourself, Jason.” Walker responded as he pulled back and looked at the wall clock, “I should get going, I’ll see you around, yeah?” He spoke and his friend nodded, “Be safe.” 

Walker decided not to go home right away, instead he found himself driving down Irin’s driveway. The young man made his way up the porch stairs just as the other man was coming out, “Oh, hey there, Walker.” He greeted, and the younger smiled, “Howdy there.” He greeted back. Irin started to pour the bag or rock salt he had in his hands over his stairs, “The weather says it’s supposed to snow quite a bit.” Irin voiced, Walker only nodded, the older made a face of concern as the two of them walked inside. “Is everything okay?” He asked, feeling a little worried, “Uh.. no, it’s not.” Walker answered honestly, he felt like he could cry any minute now. “Would you like to talk about it?” And with that, the younger started to cry. He was tired, trying to convince himself that last night wasn’t bothering him still, “Last night was really shitty, and today has been really shitty.” He voiced finally, welcoming Irin’s arms around him. 

Irin prepared some hot tea while Walker spoke to him about last night and what had happened, “I don’t exactly feel like telling this long story, if that’s fine,” he started, “Of course, there’s no obligation to do it a certain way, just whatever makes you comfortable.” Irin replied with a kind and gentle tone. Walker smiled and nodded, “uhh, well in short I went to a party that I wasn’t really supposed to be at, I got pretty drunk, and someone I thought was my friend tried to take advantage of me,” saying it didn’t feel good, being reminded of it all didn’t felt even worse, “then today I confronted him, and we ended up getting into an actual fight.” Walker finished as Irin set a mug in front of him “Oh my god, I’m so sorry that happened to you, Walker. Is there anything I can do?” The older man questioned with care, “I’m alright, thank you though, that means a lot to me. And besides, just listening and being here is enough.” He answered. It was quiet now, Walker sipped his cup of tea while Irin stood in thought until Walker started to cry again, bringing his hands to hide his face.

Irin pulled the other’s hands away and pulled him into his chest, holding him close but not too tight. Walker embraced the comfort, quickly wrapping his arms around Irin and they held each other. The first real moment of genuine peace Walker had since yesterday. The younger loosened his arms around Irin, who only pulled him closer, “Would you care if I held you a little longer?” He asked and Walker nodded, tightening his arms around Irin once again. The older ran his fingers through the other’s hair, hoping to give whatever comfort he could now at this point. It made Walker want to cry again, how genuine Irin was, how tender and always kind he was, and especially now. Walker had never really had such sincerity from anyone outside of his family, and he cherished that, of course he had friends, but this was different. Irin was different. Walker couldn’t exactly figure out why, but he could feel it.

Later in the evening, Walker returned home. Two police officers sat at the kitchen table with Jimmy Dean and their father, who sat with a blanket over him in his wheelchair, they paused to acknowledge Walker for a brief moment. The young man’s heart started to beat fast in his chest. His thoughts started to race, he wanted to run away. ‘Oh shit, Martyn told, I knew it I fucking-‘ “So,” Walker’s thoughts interrupted, “you, Beau, and Bonnie McElroy are close friends?” The officer questioned, their attention back where it had been. “Uh yeah, Beau and I have been friends ever since I can remember,” Jimmy answered and paused to think, “Do you remember when you last saw the both of them? Where you were, what time it was, what day?” The officer questioned further and Jimmy made a face as he tried to think, “It’s okay, take your time.” One of them said as Walker approached. A third officer stepped out of the foyer with Priscilla, he thanked her for the information she provided and then he looked to the oldest, “You must be Walker, would you mind stepping in here with me?” And the oldest sibling nodded and followed him.

The policeman shut the door and sat down in the rocking chair across from the small loveseat, where Walker sat. “Hi, I’m officer Taylor, but you can call me William. How are you today?” He asked, and Walker shrugged, “I’m fine.” the other replied as his leg began to bounce a bit. Officer Taylor wrote something brief on his notepad. “So, can you tell me about Beau and Bonnie McElroy? No pressure, just tell me what you know.” He voiced with a gentle tone. Walker stayed silent for a moment and then he took a breath, “Uh, well I’m not like, super closer with them. I mean I’ve hung out with them, but that was only when I was with Jimmy.” The young man voiced, fiddling his thumbs in his lap as Officer Taylor scribbled some more. “What was their home life like? Did it ever seem off to you? Any reason they’d want to run away?” He questioned and the other shook his head, “No, no nothing seemed strange. Loving home, a good and caring mom I mean... they never acted like they wanted run away, never spoke bad about home,” Walker shrugged. The older official nodded and scribbled some more, flipping the page to continue.

The two sat in silence while Officer Taylor looked back at some notes and then got reorganized, “Do you remember the last time you saw them?” He questioned, the younger thought for a moment, “Uh, maybe.. three or four days ago? At their house. I’m not much help, I’m sorry, but like I said they were more Jimmy’s friends than mine.” He replied and Officer Taylor shook his head to reassure him, “Oh no, don’t worry, you’ve been plenty of help. Thank you for your time, Walker.” The older said as he smiled, “Uh, one more thing,” he went on when the other stood, “What happened to you? You look a little.. beat up.” He finished. Walker sat back down, he hesitated as his mind raced for a moment before he shook his head and laughed softly, “Oh, I was just horsin’ around with some friends. Got a little out of hand, but I’m okay.” He laughed to play it casually, and it seemed to work as officer Taylor stood and thanked Walker again before the young man stepped out of the room and quickly made his way back up the stairs. 

He went into his room to be alone for a minute. When the door shut behind him, he shed from his jacket and put on a t-shirt. Then he stood in the middle of his room, breathing slow as the silence surrounded him. When he went to move, Walker fell gently onto his knees and was surprised as he found himself stifling a building laughter. He laughed for a moment, though nothing was funny. But that quickly turned into sobbing, and he sobbed on his floor, crawling to his bed to pull the comforter from it, wrapping himself up and hiding himself away, screaming into the bunched up cover around him. ‘What the fuck is happening here’ he thought.

A few hours later Walker awoke in the dark, still wrapped up in the comforter. He emerged from it and stretched, wiping his face and taking a moment to gather himself again as he stood to turn his lamp on. A knock on his door made him jump a bit, he took a breath and went to open it. “Jason, Jolene, and Darla all called for you.” Priscilla voiced, putting emphasis on the ‘and’ as she stepped inside the room. “What’d you tell them?” He asked, “That you were sleeping, duh doofus.” She joked with a small laugh, “Anyways, they all seemed kind of worried, did something happen?” She questioned and Walker shook his head, fixing his bed before he sat on it. “Martyn’s not clean.” He voiced, and Priscilla sat criss-cross on the floor in front of him “I fucking knew it,” she started, “he’s nothing but trouble, always has been.” And her brother nodded, “Took me getting burned twice to learn that lesson.” He sighed, “What happened?” She questioned, “Nothing really.. he just started using in front of me. I mean everyone had left by then so..” he trailed off and shrugged. 

The younger of the two let a moment of silence pass before she spoke again, “And that was it? He didn’t try to make you take anything?” Walker only shook his head again, “No, he didn’t. But yeah, I mean that’s about it.” He answered. Priscilla thought for a moment, then she sighed, not quite sure she believed that. “Walker,” she paused as he lifted his head to look at her, “you know you can tell me anything, I won’t be mad and I won’t tell anyone.” She voiced, “I.. I didn’t take any drugs or anything. I got pretty wasted but that’s it, I mean,” and Walker paused as he thought about it, “look... if I tell you everything that happened, you have to swear to keep this between us. Okay? And it’s been handled and dealt with, so just listen and keep it between me and you. Promise?” He voiced, his tone low, the younger nodded and held out her pinky, “I pinky promise.” She voiced as Walker brought his own to lock with hers briefly. He took a deep breath before he went over last night again, with slight regret as Priscilla’s face changed from intrigue to a mix of sad and horrified.

It was quiet, Walker could tell that the younger was trying to find something to say, “I... So.. you handled it?” She asked, “Well... I sort of fought him today, that’s why I’m a little roughed up.” He answered, Priscilla sighed, “Yeah, I meant to ask about that.” She voiced quietly as she hung her head, “Don’t trouble yourself with this, I’ll be okay.. things will be okay.” His sister nodded, “Ya know, I feel kinda bad because when I first got home I thought the police were here for me, but finding out about Beau and Bonnie... I mean, it’s such bull shit,” Walker voiced softly, Priscilla agreed, “And I feel so bad for Jimmy Dean,” she started, “they’ve been the closest friends since we were all little.” She finished as she looked to the floor, “We should make Jimmy’s favorites for dinner.” She suggested, “Great idea.” Walker replied as they both stood and headed for the kitchen. 

The two of them distracted from reality for even just a small moment.


	7. Eyewitness

“Delivery!” Walker called out as he made his way across Irin’s porch, stopping as the screen door opened and two tall men walked out, one of them wore a black suit, the other grey. The only thing on them that matched, other than their black formal shoes, were their dark red ties. Walker gave them a friendly nod, and they looked at him like they knew who he was. It gave him an odd feeling. “Hello.” One of them voiced as they passed the younger. He stood there for a minute and watched them. “Hey, come on in.” Irin’s voice pulled Walker’s attention back to the moment, the older’s hands reaching and taking a few bags to help. “How are you today?” He questioned the shorter, “I’m alright, a little tired from searching the woods last night.” Walker answered as he unloaded the bags and helped put away Irin’s groceries. 

Things in Blue Mountain Springs had been tense, the same routine played out with Beau and Bonnie like it had with Otis. Search parties were formed. Missing posters were hung up everywhere around town. Whispers here and there of what could’ve happened. The whole town just seemed so on edge. “Walker?” Irin questioned, “Huh?” The other responded, “Are you okay?” The older questioned with concern, “Yeah, sorry I just got lost in thought.” Walker laughed it off, “What were you saying?” He asked, Irin smiled sweetly, “I was asking if you wanted to come to this housewarming party one of the teacher’s will be hosting.” The older repeated himself, and the other nodded with a smile, “Yeah, I’d love to. That sounds like fun.” He replied, “Awesome, uh it’s on the sixteenth.” Irin stated before he began to fill a tea kettle, setting it on the stove to boil.

The older looked to Walker, about to speak when he paused, his heartbeat slow but pounding as he caught the other in a moment of distracted thought again. Looking off into the distance at nothing in particular. Irin thought about how the other looked so gentle, yet so hopeless. Though it was fleeting as worry ticked in the back of his mind. “Walker?” He almost whispered, the younger looked to him, “Would you like some tea?” The taller asked after briefly clearing his throat, “I’d love some, but I actually gotta get going. I can come back later if ya’ like?” Walker voiced with a small smile, he felt sort of bad to have to leave so soon but he had to take Jimmy Dean to the school’s gymnasium. “If you’d like to, I wouldn’t mind.” The older man replied before he walked with the other to the front door, “Be safe.” He added, “Of course.” The shorter voiced as he headed out.

Most car rides with Jimmy these days were quiet, it was obvious that he was bothered, but he kept to himself about it. Always silently overwhelmed. “What if what happened to Otis happens to them?” Jimmy voiced finally, though quietly. It almost surprised Walker to hear him. He looked over to his brother for a quick moment before he shook his head, “No, no way. We’ll find them, everyone’s workin’ real hard and puttin’ in the effort.” The oldest responded, “But everybody’s doin’ the same ol’ thing they did before... and look where that got us,” the other paused to take a deep breath, “three caskets deep.” He finished, and his older brother sighed, “As soon as they say they’ve been kidnapped,” Jimmy started again as Walker parked in a space near the gymnasium. The younger did his best to hold back tears, but they fell from his eyes anyway, “once they say it.. it’s over, they’re gone.” he finished, his older brother put a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, don’t talk like that. Remember what I’ve always said?” And Jimmy looked to him, “Negative thoughts don’t bring positive outcomes. That goes for everything.” Walker voiced with a caring tone, but the youngest only shook his head and got out of the car without saying a word.

Walker waited about an hour or so, reading a book to pass the time, before Jimmy came back out. He was carrying a school branded duffle bag, it was light blue, with forest green accents, and white lettering over the outlines of a basketball. The youngest tossed it in the backseat before he got into the front and buckled up, “I thought today was signup day.” Walker voiced, “That was on the second, today we got our uniforms and ran a few drills to see where everyone’s at.” The other answered, he sighed and wiped a bit of sweat off his face. “Oh I see, when’s the first basketball game then?” The older questioned, beginning the trip back home, “Like.. sometime in December. You’ll know I mean, it’s not like I’m just gonna not tell you.” Jimmy seemed a bit annoyed, and he sort of was, he knew Walker was only trying to help and also trying to keep his mind off of things, and though he didn’t hate that, he just felt like there was never a good time for it. Not yet, at least.

The ride was quiet, again, and when they got home, the youngest was the first to get out of the car, already getting his bag out of the backseat before Walker even had it in park. “Jimmy? Jimmy Dean!” The oldest called only to be ignored. Walker understood that his brother was struggling, especially now. It made him feel so helpless, he felt like he wasn’t making any kind of difference at all, no matter what he did. It hurt. He made his way up the stairs to Priscilla’s room, her door open, as always. She sat at her desk, sketching a portrait, “Priscilla?” Walker spoke, “Yeah?” She responded as he sat down at the end of her bed, “Jimmy is really starting to worry me. It seems like everyday he just pulls further and further away. He won’t even talk to me.” there was a tinge of disheartenment in his voice. 

Priscilla put down her pencil. She thought for a moment, and then she nodded. “Yeah,” she voiced, “he has been isolating himself a lot. I know it’s because of Beau and Bonnie.. but, what more can we do? The whole town has been searching, everyone’s doing their part and then some. Honestly, I hate to say it but,” and she hesitated for a moment, “even more so than they did with Otis.” Her voice was quiet. Walker hesitated as well before he agreed, nodding his head. It was silent for a moment, the oldest stared at the floor while his sister looked at her hands, “Uh, there’s another search going on tomorrow afternoon, if you wanna help.” She spoke up, her oldest brother nodded, “Sure, I wouldn’t mind, uh what’s tomorrow?” He asked, “Friday, the fifteenth. Why?” She answered with a question of her own, “I’m gonna be busy Saturday.” Walker answered, Priscilla only nodded.

The day seemed to go by pretty quickly, Walker had even forgot to visit Irin again, though he did give him a short phone call before going to bed. That night, Walker dreamt of those two men in their suit and tie. Not exactly a nightmare, but not a good dream either. Priscilla dreamt of lying in an open field near a cliff’s edge. Waves crashing at the bottom. And Jimmy dreamt of finding Bonnie and Beau, alive in the same spot they found Otis Laughlin’s body. Momentary innocence. Eventually Walker awoke, panicked and breathing hard as his dream state released his body but not yet his mind. The oldest stumbled softly out of bed and woke himself up a little before he made the trek to the bathroom. He cracked the door so that the light wouldn’t disrupt anyone before he was done, and when he had come out again he noticed something he hadn’t before. Jimmy’s door was open. When Walker looked in, he found that the youngest was missing from his bed.

Walker went back to his room to throw on a light jacket before he went downstairs, looking around and whispering for Jimmy. As the oldest entered the kitchen, he noticed the door in the laundry room wasn’t shut all the way, and beyond that, the light was on in the old barn. Which was definitely odd. Something in Walker’s gut said he should go out there immediately, but he hesitated and decided to waste time, going back upstairs to put on shoes before he found himself stuck in that same spot. All of the sudden he heard screaming, he knew it was Jimmy the minute it hit his ears. His stomach dropped. The oldest ran outside, almost slipping on the wet grass. Jimmy’s screaming went on as Walker entered the barn, the youngest writhed on the ground, covered in dirt and hay. Getting closer, the oldest could smell the pungent aroma of bleach, “My eyes!” the younger screamed, “Jim, it’s me, it’s Walker. Stop flailing around, you’re gonna end up hurting yourself. Here, come on.” The other voiced as he quickly pulled Jimmy up with a huff and helped him along out of the barn to the side of the house, both of them stumbling a bit in their rushed panic. He made the youngest kneel down under the spigot before he turned it on to wash his eyes and face. “Hold your eyes open.” The oldest instructed, but Jimmy only cried out, “I can’t, it hurts!” As the sun began to rise up in the distance. As if the youngest had awoken it.

By this time, Priscilla could be heard fumbling out of bed, fast footsteps came down the stairs, and their father made a commotion as he quickly pulled himself from his bed to his wheelchair to see what had happened. “Jesus Christ, boys, what’s going on?” Their father questioned, but Walker had no answer, and Jimmy was crying too hard, too distracted to answer any type of question right now. “Call an ambulance, Walker. Now!” Their father ordered as Priscilla took over, helping Jimmy flush his eyes out, before he wheeled himself off to the medicine cupboard to rummage through it for something that could help. 

When Walker heard the sirens close by, he went outside to guide them around the house. They examined Jimmy, and asked what had happened, the youngest only shook his head “I don’t know.” He cried softly as they laid him on the gurney and carried him off. His older brother insisted on riding with them. And for the first time, since Jimmy and Walker were both really young, the other blindly reached for his brother’s hand. The oldest gently took his hand in both of his, “It’s okay Jimbug, I’m here.” He voiced as he started to cry quietly. Once they had arrived, they immediately took Jimmy through some doors and into a back room where Walker was not allowed. The oldest waited in an empty room before being joined by Priscilla and their father. And time ticked on.

Later, all three of them went back to visit and see how the youngest was doing. He had bandages wrapped around his eyes, half of his cheeks were unevenly coated with some kind of clear, odorless gel, and his hair was wet. Droplets still dripping from the ends of his dark brown hair, Walker thought they must’ve washed it. “Hey, Jimmy Dean.” Their father finally spoke up, the youngest looked toward the direction of his voice, “Dad?” the boy questioned, “Yeah, I’m here. Priscilla and Walker too.” Their father wheeled closer, laying a hand over Jimmy’s. The youngest was quiet, he smiled and would laugh at his older sister’s funny anecdotes, even at Walker’s cheesy jokes, but inside he felt like dying. He wanted to scream about all the things that he didn’t understand, he wanted answers he knew he’d never get. 

Suddenly, among the laughter, Jimmy spoke. It went quiet again, and the youngest repeated himself, “I said.. I’m gonna be blind.” And more silence followed. Nobody knew what to say. Walker swallowed hard and went to sit on the edge of the hospital bed, “It’s okay, Jim.” He voiced softly, “Is it?” The younger questioned before he started to cry. Priscilla sat on the other side and pulled her younger brother into a hug as a soft knock sounded from the open door. Their father went to speak with the doctor outside the room, talking quietly about Jimmy. Walker felt guilty for not following his gut instinct, especially now that Jimmy was paying the price. “I can’t see, I can’t play basketball, I can’t... I.. I’m useless.” The youngest voiced softly through tears and a runny nose, “No, you are not useless, Jimmy Dean,” Priscilla started, “yeah, some things will have to change, but your worth and who you are doesn’t. You can’t let this stop you, ya’ know? It’s not a limitation it’s just a factor into life now.” She voiced reassuringly and with confidence, “Yeah, you’re not useless Jim, everything but. And there’s still plenty that you can do.” Walker joined before gently ruffling the other’s hair.

Later in the afternoon, Priscilla left to join the search party, the oldest stayed behind with their father to watch over Jimmy for the time being. As the sun sank down even further, the three went home. Priscilla stood in the kitchen, working hard to make dinner by herself. Walker sat Jimmy on the couch, and their father kept the youngest company while the older went into the kitchen to help with dinner. Their father helped set the table with Jimmy, and then Walker helped the youngest fix his plate, but for the most part they tried to let him be as independent as possible. They all spoke and made conversation about nothing in particular as they ate.

That night, after dinner had been done with for a while, Walker helped his brother up the stairs and to the bathroom where he waited outside the door. “Hey, let me know if you need any help okay? I’ll be right here.” The oldest voiced, “Will do.” Jimmy replied on the other side of the door before the shower started. The youngest took his time to figure out his way, which wasn’t hard since he had lived here his whole life, he could practically see himself in his mind standing in the bathroom. But still he was careful. 

Afterwards, the oldest made sure Jimmy got into his room before he started on his way to his own. “Hey, Walker?” The youngest called out. Walker turned back, “Yeah?” He asked as he stood in the doorway. The youngest sighed and then patted the spot on his bed beside him, “What’s going on?” The oldest asked as he sat, “It wasn’t an accident... it was Beau,” Jimmy was quiet, almost whispering, “now, I know it sounds crazy but.. I know for a fact it was Beau. I don’t know why I got up, or why I went out into the barn but.. Beau was in there, looking for something. When I said his name he like, snapped around and he just looked so evil. Like he was rabid or somethin’. I mean..” he trailed off for a moment to think, “I can barely remember, but I do remember seeing him, then he splashed that stuff on my face,” the younger sighed and shifted on the bed, he brought a hand to touch at his own eyes, “and then this.” He dropped his hand with a sigh.

Walker took a deep breath before he spoke, “I believe you,” he started before he got up to shut the bedroom door, “You remember the night when the Laughlin’s caught on fire? My birthday?” The oldest questioned and the other nodded, “Well... I saw Otis there. I’m pretty sure he’s the one that set it too.” He finished, keeping his voice low, “Really?” Jimmy asked, “I swear on my life.” The other answered. The youngest was quiet for a moment, thinking, “I don’t understand whats happening. Why did they do these things?” He questioned, Walker shrugged to himself, “I wish I knew, ya’ know, I wish I had all the answers. But I don’t.” He responded, Jimmy nodded. “You should get to bed, get some rest.” Walker went on as he stood, “Yeah, I reckon I should. Night, Walker.. and thanks for listening to me.” The youngest spoke, and Walker smiled “Yeah, no problem. You know I’m always here for you.” And with that the oldest left to his own room.


	8. Something Tender, Something Kind

The next morning, rain poured down mercilessly, pounding on the roof above. Walker’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up, rubbing his face tiredly while he swung his feet over the bed to touch the cold hardwood beneath him. He sighed and stretched as he stood up to go downstairs, already smelling breakfast when he opened his door. Jimmy sat next to their father on the couch, listening to the weather program, while Priscilla worked in the kitchen. The oldest helped to set up the table and get things ready before they all sat down again to eat. “They say it’s gonna rain all day.” Their father voiced, “All day?” Walker questioned with a sigh, “Yeah, and I reckon it’ll do it.” The old man responded before he continued eating his biscuits. The oldest only shook his head as he stood to go wash his plate, “Hey, later I’ve got plans. Might be home tomorrow, is that alright?” He looked back at his father, “That’s fine. Just be safe out in this mess.” The elder spoke, and his oldest son nodded.

After breakfast, Priscilla went to work while Walker stayed to take care of things until she was home again. Jimmy and the oldest sat on the couch while their father flipped trough channels to find something. The oldest yawned. Bored. Time ticking on and on. “Hey, I’m gonna take Jim to the library.” He spoke suddenly as he stood and stretched, the youngest looking up and towards the other’s voice. “Well.. what for?” Their father asked with a look on his face, “Braille.” Walker said plainly, their father only looked more confused, “I’m gonna teach him how to read it. C’mon Jimmy.” The oldest voiced, patting the youngest on the shoulder. He stood carefully, reaching for the other’s hand, Walker took a hold of it and led him outside to the car. “Walker?” He asked, a hand searching for the buckle, “Yeah?” His brother answered, quietly reaching over to move the buckle closer to Jimmy’s hand. The youngest grabbed it, feeling Walker’s fingers briefly. He made a face and huffed, “I don’t need help! And what if I didn’t want to learn braille?” He blurted out, frustrated. The other looked surprised, “Jim.. if you want to be independent, then you’re going to need to learn how to read braille. That’s pretty important,” he paused and took a breath to collect himself for a moment, “I know it frustrates you, I mean I can’t even begin to imagine how irritating it must be, but I’m never trying to patronize you and I don’t mean to upset you... I’m just trying to give a little help.. I’m sorry-“ “Don’t be, don’t apologize it’s not... it doesn’t have anything to do with you, I’m just mad.” Jimmy interrupted, tears welling up in his eyes, “It’s such bull shit. What did I even do to deserve this? Ya know? Like what have I done? I’ve always been a good person, I’ve been honest, I’ve been caring and kind. I just don’t understand.” He cried, and Walker’s heart ached for his little brother. 

Walker began the trip to the library, crying just a little as well. “I feel like it’s my fault... my gut told me to go out there earlier, but I was sort of freaked out by it so I tried to stall and.. I’m so sorry Jim, I should’ve just came out there.” Walker spoke quietly, stifling his own tears the best he could. Jimmy shook his head, “No... I shouldn’t’ve even been out there. I mean, really I had no business, but something in me just said to go out there.” He said, sniffling and reaching to wipe his tears away with his jacket sleeves. The oldest wiped his own eyes so he could see in this rain. It poured down chaotically. Heavily. Angrily. For a moment it even worried Walker to be driving in it, but he managed. Carefully pulling into the library’s parking lot, “Alright, ready?” The oldest questioned, Jimmy nodded, “Yeah, I can hear it pouring.. just as long as I don’t slip I think I’ll be okay.” He replied with a laugh.

When they got inside, Walker consulted with the librarian while Jimmy sat on a bench close by. “I just need something for learning the alphabet, and maybe some other books in braille, if you’ve got ‘em.” He voiced quietly, she nodded, “I believe we’ve got what you need, let me have a look here,” she paused to flip through a large book labeled ‘Directory’ in handwriting, “ah, here we go. They’ll be on F, row eight.” And she smiled, “Thank you.” Walker voiced as he went back to get Jimmy. The oldest found a quiet spot to sit, he let the youngest get comfortable there while he gathered the books they’d need. “Alright,” The other voiced as he returned and sat at the small table, “here, you follow with your fingers, I’ll read it out to you.” He finished, the younger hesitantly reached out to find the book. And when Walker grabbed his hand to help him, he did not feel angry, instead he embraced it with patience and graciousness. “Thank you.” He voiced softly, the oldest only smiled, “No problem.” He replied before moving on, doing his best to teach Jimmy how to read braille, and also how to read it himself.

The two of them stayed at the library for a few hours before they left. On their way home, Walker stopped by Greg’s for a minute to talk to his boss shortly. When they finally got home, Walker was surprised to see that Priscilla was home, “How’d you get here so quick?” He asked as she got out of the car she had been driving, “I left while you were talking to Greg.” She laughed as she approached to help and take Jimmy inside, “Are you leaving soon?” She questioned the oldest, he nodded “Yeah, once I get a shower and all I’ll head out. Hopefully the rain won’t pick up again until I’m where I need to be.” He chuckled, Priscilla nodded and laughed, “I hope so, but you be careful anyways.” She spoke, “I always am.” The oldest responded before he headed upstairs.

Later in the evening, after Walker had gotten all cleaned up and into a nicer outfit, he said his goodbyes and headed out. When he got to Irin’s, the oldest was waiting for him on the porch in a suit. “Well, now I feel underdressed.” The younger laughed and the oldest shook his head, “Don’t worry, if anything I’m overdressed. But nobody’s going to care, and if they do well,” he shrugged “oh well.” And he smiled, “Ready?” He questioned and Walker nodded, making his way to get in the other man’s car, only to be stopped by Irin, who rushed the car door. “Please,” he began as he opened it, “allow me.” And the younger smiled coyly and looked down to the ground for a brief moment, “Thank you.” His voice was soft as he got in. It was quiet for a little bit as the oldest hesitated, “Walker?” His voice gentle, “Yeah?” The other answered, “You look really good tonight.” He smiled. The young man’s heart pounded in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile wide, “Thank you, so do you.” He replied with a small chuckle.

The ride there didn’t take too long, the two of them spoke about recent events, but Walker kept quiet about Jimmy. Now wasn’t a good time. As they got out and went inside, the younger looked around and found a few familiar faces but not many, again he found himself outnumbered by strangers. A tall woman, with short dark brown hair and large glasses, came through the crowd and smiled, “Irin, darling, how are you?” She asked as she greeted him with a hug, “Oh, I’m doing alright.” He responded, and she looked to the shorter, “And who is this handsome man?” She inquired, and then she stopped Walker from speaking. “Wait I know.. You must be Walker, right? Delivery boy?” She smiled warmly, and the younger nodded, “Yes ma’am, that’s me.” And at that she clapped her hands together and laughed. “Oh how lovely, I’m Constance Hall, I’m the new english teacher at the high school. It’s so nice to meet you.” She voiced extending a hand to shake Walker’s. 

Constance proceeded to lead the way into the kitchen, introducing Walker to her husband, Victor Hall. “So, Walker,” the man started, “Irin tells me you like to read, what genres are your favorite?” The man questioned, his voice as smooth as molasses and confident, “Don’t pester the boy, he just got here.” Constance interrupted, “Dear, please, I just want to know a little more about him, make some interesting conversation.” He replied with playful frustration, “Oh I’m quite sure he’s just as tired of drab and boring conversation as anyone else, but surely my love, you can think of something better to gather information on-“ Constance retorted but Irin chimed in before she could finish, “Hey now, there’s no obligation here, we’re all just friends. Whatever conversation comes our way, so be it.” And they all settled down. Walker laughed softly. 

The young man planned on speaking with them, but before he could the hosts were being lured out by different conversational friends. Irin and Walker stood in the kitchen, alone together. “Sorry about that, I went to college with them, they’re a bit eccentric, but good people.” Irin laughed as he grabbed himself a drink, pouring one for Walker as well, “They seem really nice.” He spoke, taking the cup when it was offered and sipping on it. They stood there for a moment, “You’re being awfully quiet, something on your mind?” Irin finally questioned, the youngest shrugged, “Uh, it’s.. I mean I really... now’s not a good time.” Walker spoke softly, deciding to down the drink and refill it, “Are you sure?” The older spoke again, the other nodded, “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Really.” He beamed a bit. Irin stepped closer and looked down at him. That trademark disarming smile on his face.

The oldest reached a hand out, caressing the side of Walker’s face, who stepped a bit closer when he felt the contact. He closed his eyes as Irin leaned in, the youngest moved a hand to rest on the other’s shoulder. The older took a breath, “You know, I.. I really like-“ “I found them, Constance!” Victor interrupted them, “like what you’ve done with your hair, did you cut it?” Irin was quick to cover for himself, the hand that was once on Walker’s cheek now pretending to be curious about his hair, grabbing little pieces of it. “Oh enough with the boringness, Irin. You’re putting him to sleep, I can see it!” Victor roared with laughter, and Irin chuckled. But Walker didn’t find any of it funny, though he laughed along anyway. 

A little bit later, Walker had slipped out while everyone was distracted and talking amongst themselves. He sat on the porch and smoked a cigarette, consumed by his own thoughts. Struggling to come to terms with what had happened to Jimmy Dean, every avenue he went through he always ended up back to the same conclusion, ‘I shouldn’t have wasted time, this is all my fault.’ He decided not to think for a while, and instead listen to the rain beat against the wooden home. And as it let up a bit, Irin sat beside him quietly. Walker didn’t speak until he was done smoking, “I’d like to go home now.” He voiced softly, “Right now?” The oldest questioned, “Please.” The other responded quickly. Irin tilted his head to the side a bit, he sighed and reached his hand to brush Walker’s hair from his face, but other younger pulled away, moving to stand. It sort of hurt Irin, and as he stood as well he stopped the other from walking away, “Hey.. is something wrong?” And Walker shook his head, “We’re all just friends. Right?” He voiced, a bit sour, and the oldest gave him a sort of shocked look, “What-“ “Stop playing with me, stop running me around only to brush me off like that, in the kitchen... if we’re just friends, then let’s leave it at that.” The younger voiced, speaking what was on his mind. “Please don’t shut me out,” Irin started, but Walker continued on to the car.

Irin said his goodbyes, then Constance and Victor stood on the porch and waved goodbye to Walker before they left. The ride was quiet, and when the older pulled into his driveway, he turned a bit to face Walker, “I’m sorry for that.. I really do like-“ “It’s fine.. you don’t need to get into details, honest. I just want to go home, I’ve got enough on my plate as it is anyway.” And with that the youngest got out of the car. But Irin wasn’t done. He wanted to be heard. “Walker, wait! Would you please hear me out?” The oldest went into a light jog to stop the younger, “Why? Why should I have to listen to any-“ “Walker, please.” Irin pleaded as he interrupted. The other sighed, “Fine.” He voiced softly as he stood patiently.

“I’m sorry for doing that to you, that was wrong and rude, but it’s not my intention to play with your emotions. I do like you, okay? I’m not going to stand here and lie to you and waste your time... I like you a lot, Walker,” Irin paused to collect himself, he looked like he was about to cry, “but, if you want to be friends, and just that, then... I can do that.” His voice went soft as he finished and he took a shaky breath in as the youngest stared at him. “I... Yeah.. I should go, then.” And Walker felt that familiar lump in his throat. Before anything else could be said, the youngest quickly paced off to his car and got in it. Irin stood for a moment, but then he went inside. Walker watched him through a window, watched as he removed his suit jacket and took off his tie before he finally started to cry, leaning against the bar in his kitchen. The rain began to pour hard again, and Walker found himself hugging his steering wheel, crying as well.

After a moment, he collected himself as best as he could and then he got out of his car. It didn’t take long for the rain to completely drench him. He approached Irin’s porch, standing still at the bottom step. Waiting. And eventually, Irin came back outside, looking for something. When he noticed the other standing in the rain, he slowly approached him, letting the rain soak him as well. He was about to say something before Walker started to speak, “Irin.. I don’t,” and he paused a moment to look up at the oldest, “I don’t want to just be friends.” and the two of them stepped closer to each other. Irin brought a hand up to the side of Walker’s face, who welcomed it and leaned into it. “Me neither.” He voiced quietly as he leaned down, the younger’s eyes closing as their lips finally met. Uninterrupted.

Quickly the two stumbled inside, huffing as they kissed, trying not to break it when they could. Walker’s arms reached around Irin with need, and the oldest picked him up, holding him close while his legs snaked around Irin’s waist. He carried the younger up the stairs, stopping in the hallway to push Walker against the wall. He pressed further into the kiss, and the other welcomed him without hesitation, and as Irin began to kiss at Walker’s neck, the other breathed out a soft sound. The oldest liked the way it sounded, doing his best to illicit the sound again. Irin gently scraped his teeth along the tender skin, and the younger couldn’t help but sigh sweetly once more. The oldest laughed softly before their lips found each other. “You sound like heaven.” He whispered against Walker’s lips, kissing them again, and again. 

The oldest carried the other into the bedroom finally. He gently laid the other on the bed and hovered over him, smiling as he moved a hand and brushed Walker’s hair behind his ear. The other smiled up at him as well, his breathing a bit heavy now, “I didn’t say it earlier but, I like you a lot too.” Walker voiced as the oldest moved his hands under his shirt, lightly ghosting his fingertips over soft skin. Irin smiled as his heart swelled, “You’re such a beautiful person.” He whispered before their lips crashed together passionately, breaking only so the oldest could lift the other’s shirt off completely. The youngest then worked to remove the oldest’s shirt as well, moving to kiss his chest gently while the other man’s hands fumbled a bit with the button of Walker’s pants. 

Once the two had removed the cloth barriers from each other, Irin paused to look over Walker’s body, running gentle hands along his skin appreciatively. Lovingly. Taking in this moment in all it’s entirety. The other other took his time to look over Irin, mimicking his own hands to move over the older’s body, and soon they were kissing each other again. But this time they both felt more involved, making a connection they hadn’t before. As their bodies moved in rhythm with each other, that connection grew stronger, and they became more consumed in each other. Overwhelmed by the raw emotion they both felt for each other, especially now more than ever. 

Beads of sweat formed on Irin’s forehead, his breathing heavy as he rolled his hips carefully but at a quicker pace now. Walker huffed and moaned beneath him, he brought his arms up to wrap around the older, pulling him in close, naturally lifting his legs as he did so. And as their hearts opened up to one another, they sealed their deal, two souls intertwined. They continued to kiss and move in rhythm until the two came apart in each other’s arms. Holding each other tight. They stayed like that for a moment before Irin laid beside Walker, holding his hand still. The oldest smiled, and the other couldn’t help but smile and let out a breathy laugh, “I care about you so much, you know?” Irin voiced softly, the other nodded, “And honestly, I know we’ve only known each other for what some would call a brief time, but there’s not a thing in this world I wouldn’t do for you.” He spoke honestly, and the younger gave a small look of genuine surprise but then he smiled wide, “You’re a good man, Irin.. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like you.” The youngest voiced gently, “It’s really nice to have someone who care about me as much as you do.” He added as he moved to lay slightly on the other’s chest, leaning in to kiss him once again.


	9. Babble Psycho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit of a gore-y one.

Walker moaned loudly and huffed with heavy breath as Irin rolled his hips a bit faster. Hands tight on his hips. His own arms sinking into the sheets supporting himself. The oldest moved a hand up the other’s back and down again, giving a gentle push on his lower back, guiding Walker into the right arch. “Right there..” he breathed, leaning to kiss the top of the other’s ear. Walker moaned again as their bodies moved together like they had the night before. “I wanna see your face.” The younger voiced in a huffed whisper. Irin paused so the younger could readjust and face him, smiling as they connected again, their lips crashing together. 

The older grabbed Walker’s hands, intertwining their fingers as he began again, a little rougher now. Consumed by the emotions he felt in the heat of this moment. The other cried out into a hum as his body shook, “Oh god.” He breathed, arching a bit. Skin against skin. Irin cursed softly, coming apart as he let go of Walker’s hands, wrapping his arms around him tightly. The younger doing so as well. Both of them sweaty and huffing, trying to collect themselves. “I can barely get enough of you.” Irin voiced, his forehead pressed against the younger’s, “I should say the same.” Walker laughed softly, leaning in to kiss the older. “I just adore you,” Irin started, “you’re just so beautiful in every way.” He continued, his lips passionately against Walker’s now, pushing him to the bed once more. The younger let out a sweet sound before he pulled away for a moment, “I should get going before too late.” He said quietly, and the oldest sighed and pouted playfully, “Well, I suppose that’s fair.” He responded. They shared one more kiss at the front door before Walker left on his way home. 

When he walked in, his father laid asleep in the recliner, his wheelchair parked beside him. And as he listened, he could hear Priscilla and Jimmy practicing braille. Walker quietly climbed the stairs, making his way down the hall to his sister’s room, “It... it is.. uhm, whats this one again?” Jimmy voiced, moving a finger over what he was trying to read, “Uhh, read the rest of the word and see if you can get it.” Priscilla voiced as she looked back at the alphabet herself. The youngest nodded and continued to feel over the raised dots, “It is... Quiet?” He questioned, “Yeah, that’s it.” Their sister smiled as she spoke. Walker was hesitant, he wanted to be a part of this moment, but he didn’t quite feel like he deserved it. The oldest quietly backed away from the cracked door, and he stood still as stone in the hallway, lost in his thoughts as they consumed him. He felt like crying, like running away, and before he had time to give it a second thought, the oldest was back in his car on his way to the same place he always went. Cherry’s Creek. 

The tires squealed as Walker came to a rough stop, tears already falling from his eyes as he stumbled out of the car. Then he got angry. He cried and stomped on his way down to the creek, then he kicked the water until he fell into it. Then he punched and hit the water, letting the ice coldness of it numb his fingers as it splashed up onto his face. When he had exhausted himself, he sat back and looked at the gray sky, about to scream until he heard a faint noise. Walker stood carefully and quietly made his way down a small path. He sniffled and wiped his tears away as he leaned onto a tree to collect himself for a moment.

When Walker peered out to look on the other side he froze, horrified. Out in a small clearing laid a man’s body, a very bloody plastic bag over his head, clinging to his face. Not enough for detail though, and part of Walker was thankful for that. But the man was breathing still. Beau and his sister Bonnie circled him like sharks, laughing wildly. Bonnie swung a hatchet down over his wrist, then again, until the hand separated. The man weakly writhed and hissed, the bag clinging to his face with his breath, truly a sad sight to behold. Walker’s lip trembled as he hid himself a bit, but he found it impossible to look away. As Beau laughed, he carved a symbol on the man’s chest, sinking the metal blade into the soft, defenseless flesh. Beau punched the bag twice, then he took his knife and violently scratched at the man’s right shoulder, a crazed look on his face as he smiled. ‘I need to do something... I should.’ Walker thought as the two continued their relentless torture. Proceeding to cut off the man’s other hand, blood spewing as he rasped a groan, trying to move away.

Again, the young man found himself hesitating and running out of time. As he was about to make a move, Beau said something, but all Walker heard was, “... fucking bored.” And before he knew it, Bonnie swung her hatchet once, twice, three times. Finally putting this unfortunate man out of his misery. Walker looked away, hiding behind the tree now. He couldn’t help the tears that formed again in his eyes. ‘Why? Why is this happening? Why are these kids turning into murderers? Why-‘ his thought process was interrupted as the hatchet landed next to him with a hefty thump against the soft earth.

Walker covered his mouth and looked over, staying hidden. “What if they find it?” Bonnie half whispered with paranoid concern, “So what? There aren’t any prints on it. God, would you stop fucking freaking out over everything. One more word about ‘what about this’ or ‘what about that’, “ Beau started, mocking his sister with a high pitched tone, “one more fucking word and I’ll cut your stupid throat.” He finished slowly and coldly before they left. Walker sat in a panic for a long moment, rocking back and forth, afraid to get up. What if they really hadn’t left? What if they knew he was there and they were waiting for him to think he was safe? These questions, and more, circled his mind like water down a drain. Pushing him further into a panic. And as he got onto his knees he looked up at the sky, trying to scream, his own hands at his throat trying to push the sound out. 

All of the sudden, the sky began to clear, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds and blossomed into a brilliant flower. Walker looked on with wide eyed. The rays flooded out and washed over him, and as it did so his face went from confusion to sudden understanding. The rays of light welcomed him and lifted him up off the ground while the clouds danced in the sky to a tune the earth played just for him. The music filled his ears so loudly he couldn’t even think. The sun’s flower petals spun around it, reaching out for Walker. He took a deep breath as the rays pierced his mind, and all faded to light, his eyes emitting their own rays. Light touching everything.

A rush of color crashed in like waves. Jimmy Dean floated out of the red, snapdragons grew and twisted around his throat as he floated on wings made of white chrysanthemums. Aconites and rhododendrons sprung from his empty eyes as Priscilla emerged from the purple stream of color. She outstretched her hands and arms towards Walker, but when he tried to reach back, she flitted away higher in the air on wings made of glass. Her hands lifted her head off her body as she giggled like she used to when she was just a child while crimson red roses flooded out from her neck and out of her ears as tears floated up from her eyes. Jimmy and Priscilla danced around each other, laughing until the rays of light from Walker’s eyes melted them both away like candle wax. 

The man with the bag on his head sprouted from the ground through a vine. His hands reaching for Walker as well while the bag blossomed open, revealing it’s dead flowers. Black roses and dahlias sprang from his carved chest as a flurry of hands grew out of the earth to surround Walker and lift him up higher to the sun. Otis Laughlin, dressed in white robes that went well past his feet, descended slowly down to place a crown over his head. He did not try to speak, and he did not cry. In that moment, he knew exactly what it meant, exactly what was being said to him as he and the sun looked at each other.

“Walker?” 

And all faded back to black.

“Walker? Are you okay?” Irin’s voice rang through, and Walker’s eyes fluttered open, a weary haziness overwhelming him as he looked up. Irin’s face came into focus, the bright light behind him like a halo as he looked over the younger with concern. Walker tried to tiredly move from the couch, “What? What am I... How did... I?” The younger voiced in his confusion as he did so. Irin only hushed him, “It’s okay, just take your time, don’t rush yourself.” He voiced gently, pulling Walker into his arms. As the younger came to a bit more, the room began to spin, going faster as he tried to focus. He shut his eyes tight and held onto the older. Just breathing. And after a long moment, the youngest pulled back to look at the other man, “How did I get here?” He questioned, “You drove here, and then you walked inside and collapsed on the floor.” The older answered, “But... I don’t even remember that..” Walker spoke softly, looking down to his lap. 

Irin worried that the other didn’t believe him, and though what he had said wasn’t really the truth, when Walker didn’t question it- his worries were calmed. “You seemed really out of it, kind of feverish. You were really spooked, too.” The oldest responded, “So I.. I drove here, and then I came inside, and then collapsed.” Walker spoke, as if to confirm with himself. Irin only nodded. He sighed, “I reckon I must’ve blacked out..” Walker spoke, and after a long silence, Irin spoke up “What did you see?” And the question sat a bit strange in the room. The young man looked to Irin, but the other wasn’t looking at him.

Walker shook his head, “Uhh, I really don’t remember.” He voiced, not being completely truthful himself. And as he stood from the couch, Irin faced him, “At all?” He questioned, the younger shook his head again, “No, not really.. just darkness and then here.” He answered, and the oldest nodded, “Sorry for prying, I just wanted to know if you remembered what had you so scared.” He spoke now with a gentle tone as he approached the other. He wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace before pulling back to kiss him sweetly, and Walker kissed him back, his arms wrapping around the older as well.

“I really should go, I haven’t really been home today.” The younger voiced quietly as he pulled away, “Be safe on your way home.” Irin spoke as he let his arms fall away from the other. “I will be, and I’ll call you when I get there, yeah?” Walker smiled on his way to the front door, the older right behind him, “Sounds good.” And with that Walker was once again on his way home. When he got there, Priscilla was standing out in the yard, her easel holding a canvas, and in her left hand she held a messy painter’s palette. Jimmy sat in a chair on the porch, his eyes closed while their sister painted the sunset. When she noticed the oldest pull in, she smiled happily and waved while Jimmy stood up from the chair.

“Holy shit, where have you been?!” She called out as she helped Jimmy off the porch before approaching Walker’s car as he got out. “I went to Cherry’s Creek for a little bit, just needed some time to think.” He answered, rubbing his face with his hands as he leaned against the vehicle. Priscilla nodded before she made a face, “Are you alright?” She inquired, Walker looked to Jimmy and then to her, shaking his head ‘no’ before he spoke, “I’m fine.” And he followed them inside. “Well howdy, ‘bout time you decided to come home.” Their father joked as he wheeled around the kitchen, starting on supper. For the first time in years. “Sorry for staying out so late. Just got caught up like usual.” Walker voiced with a laugh of his own as he walked into the kitchen to help.

After dinner, Walker helped Jimmy to his room. The two stood in silence for a moment before the oldest moved in to hug the other. Walker held his brother tight in his arms, as if somehow he could turn back time in this little moment. “You’re gonna have to stop blamin’ yourself.. sooner or later.” Jimmy voiced quietly, and it caught the oldest off guard, “Wha-“ “I said you’re gonna have to stop blamin’ yourself. It’s not good for you.” His voice a bit clearer now, and Walker stood there, dumbfounded, “I can handle this, and we can get through this. But that’s gonna be part of it, not holding this over yourself.” Jimmy went on as he moved to find his bed and sit on it. 

He was right and Walker knew it, though it surprised him how confident the younger seemed. “I will, I promise.” He spoke, resting a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder for a moment, “Goodnight, Jim.” And he started for the door, “Night.” he shut the door and left to his own room. He laid on his bed and held one of his pillows to his chest, and for what felt like the millionth time, he cried. He cried until he exhausted himself, until he fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun crawled in through Walker’s window and beckoned him awake as it curled over his face. He squinted his eyes tighter, rolling over to hide himself from the light, breathing a sigh as he slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the empty space in front of him. Walker sat up and looked around his room, he felt a bit hazy again, like he had when he awoke from that...whatever that was. He stretched and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, standing slowly. 

When he opened his door, he was met with quietness. No one else awake. He made his down the stairs and into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea, and as he did so he noticed the barn light on again. He decided not to hesitate, putting his cup down as he rushed outside, bare feet padding against frosted grass as the chill of the wind blew trough. He slid the door open and looked in, a figure was hunched over the spot where Jimmy had been writhing, collecting the hay and dirt into a vial. “Hey!” Walker yelled, the figure stood, startled. They were dressed in all black, a smiley face mask covering their face, “What the hell are you doing?” He questioned, walking in closer.

The figure quickly pulled a gun, though it looked a bit strange, Walker put his hands up and stopped moving anyway, unwilling to risk it. The other put the vial away in a pouch that was hooked onto a belt loop, then motioned for Walker to move to the right, and he did so. Carefully the figure moved along, slowly walking towards the only exit, though they kept a visual on the young man. When they were close enough, the figure bolted out of the barn, and Walker waited for a moment before he quickly chased after, but the figure was already gone. He stopped and looked on into the distance, into the nothingness. 


End file.
